Learning the Old Ways
by ForbiddenWords
Summary: 1700s setting. Edward's a Duke also a secret dom. Bella is his assistant. Edward secretly loves Bella, and Bella loves him. Edward incourages Bella to be his sub. D/S. M for Lemons/Sexual content & Language.
1. Chapter 1: Asking

**Hi, I'm megan, aka ForbiddenWords.**

**This is a D/s Bella/Edward fan fiction. Edward is human, and this is based in the 18th centry aka 1700s.**

**Edward is a Duke. Bella is not low low status, but not as high as him either. She is Ms. Swan.**

**She goes to work in his house, managing affairs, but she finds him with a girl, showing his Dominant side. She is intrigued and he asks her if she would like to be one, she's surprised and asks if it is wicked. His response. No.**

**Please enjoy. Note, not everything will be said in 1700s format. And I owe Stephanie Myers and also, a brilliant writer, Jo Beverly for my inspiring writting.  
& of course, I own NOTHING :( accept some cute shoes i just bought :D**

**Chapter One, Asking.**

Bella walked down the hall way of Lord Edward's estate. She wouldn't normally call someone that, but Edward had insisted upon it. Her eyes looked at the embroidery pile of tissues that Lord Edward's mother had made for him, which he never used, he said they were far too nice to wipe a nose on. Bella came of working for Lord Cullen, or Lord Edward, when she was 13. She was now almost 17, and Edward was now 21.

Edward was a handsome man, and he was tall. His rust-red and brown hair color made all the girls swoon. Also, his eyes, a wonderful emerald green, pierced through any girls heart. Especially Bella's. He addressed her as Isabella, and he always smiled crookedly at her. Lord Cullen was known as a very promiscuous person, he slept with a lot of whores, and did not mind admitting it freely. He said that he was a proper gentlemen to them, and did not do anything they didn't like. He would be arrogant sometimes to guests that judged him for his many encounters with women. Other than that, Lord Cullen was a delight to have around.

"Ms. Swan?" A maid called from the side of the hall, she curtsied and looked at her with a small smile.

"What is it, Jessica?" Bella asked, her eyes wide, she was alarmed by how very dismal Jessica looked, and usually, she was bubbly.

"Lord Cullen has a..." Jessica fought to find the right word, "lady friend in his room. I wouldn't interrupt with papers now, Miss." Jessica said, her cap slightly crooked on her head, Bella placed the many papers on the stand with embroidery tissues and fixed Jessica's cap.

"What do you mean a 'lady friend', 'tis two in the afternoon. He should me working. Damnation." Bella cursed as she had heard the comotion that Jessica was talking about, Jessica wore a slight blush on her face as Bella prused her lips in slight anger.

"Thank you, Miss, for fixing my cap." Jessica elaborated.

"And thank you, Jessica, for your incite, you may go about your business now." Bella said, that was one of the good things, she was treated like the Lady of the house, since Lord Cullen wasn't married, and he kept her around an awful lot. Edward had even given Bella a room and a staff of her own so that she may be at his disposal at any time.

She knew how that sounded, him providing for her, and her being in his house. They weren't sleeping with each other, though. No, Edward had too much respect for her to do such a thing. Bella clutched her heart and picked up the papers, clutching them there as well. Time to play the bad guy. Bella approached the room on the far end, his room. Bella took a deep breath and held it as she swung open the door to see Edward with a large whip in his hands, the girl tied to the four posts on his bed, she was naked, and her back was exposed, as was her lower places.

"My lord!" Bella said covering her eyes, Edward turned around, he was as naked as a blue-jay.

"Isabella, I always ask you to knock." Edward said calmly. Edward walked over and untied the girl, "get on your clothes and get out." Edward said menacingly. The girl scampered and got dressed, not even bothering to move her shift or her corset from falling off of her body. She ran out, passing Bella with a large blush.

"I'm sorry, Lord Cullen, I hadn't expected to walk into such a thing while it was two in the afternoon." Bella spat, Edward looked at her, a little taken aback.

"Does this intrigue you?" Edward asked, he was still naked. Only bothering to pull on his breeches loosely.

"Does what intrigue me, My Lord?" Bella said finally opening her eyes to still see Edward's naked member.

"You know very well what, Ms Swan." Edward said in a very annoyed voice. He fixed his breeches to fit him and his swollen member so that Isabella would look at him, instead of covering her eyes.

"I assure you I do not. Please read these, they're for the Voltera Estate. They're thinking of expanding, and think that you may be able to help in the renovations." Bella said shoving the many papers at him, Edward took them gruffly.

"No?" Edward said, she looked up at him, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"No what, My Lord?"

"No, you do not have any reconciliation of what I'm talking about?" Edward asked, Bella's eyes met his.

"Truly,"

Edward sighed and his eyes stayed on Bella. "You'll be seventeen in two days." Edward acknowledged, Bella's eyes met his green eyes.

"Yes, My Lord." Bella gulped, uncomfortably.

"Your to be married soon?" Edward asked, Bella nodded her head, her father had Sir Jacob Black interested in her. Sir Jacob Black was a knight.

"Yes, my father would like me to marry Sir Jacob Black." Bella said, the Black's and the Cullen's didn't like each other. Something having to do with a duel that took place almost twenty years ago.

"What if I were to refuse you to see Black?" Edward asked, Bella's eyes shot up from her feet. She saw Edward placed at his desk, looking at the papers and talking to her as if the papers were of her.

"I suppose you'll have to speak to my father of that, My Lord." Bella said quietly.

"Stop with the My Lords and Lord Cullen. Edward, if you must label me label me Lord Edward." Edward grumbled in an aggravated voice, he sounded annoyed with her.

"I'm sorry Lord Edward." Bella said, she called him Edward in her mind, she called him darling in her mind, also. However, he was a Lord, a Duke whom attended Court and who always managed Estate affairs and many of his family bonds.

"Isabella, do you wish to marry?" Edward paused, "do you with to marry Sir Black?" He elaborated, his brow arched and he looked truly amused.

"I could grow to love, I suppose..."

"Not what I asked, I asked if you wanted to marry him, not if you would once love him." Edward said, Bella shifted.

"I'm getting older, My Lord. No one will want to marry me past the age of 18. I must marry."

"But do you want to marry Sir Black?" Edward said raising his voice, Bella's eyes filled with tears. Edward has reduced her to tears many times, and he would simply ignore the tears and talk to her as if she weren't crying. "It is a simple question, Isabella!" He bellowed in anger.

"NO! Okay, NO!" Bella said in a quivering voice, and her tears streamed down her hot red face. Edward looked up and smiled.

"Was that so hard?" Edward asked her as he set down the paper work, "no, I don't think it was." Edward said, he got up and walked up to Bella, he sighed and wiped away the tears.

"I'm sorry I raised my voice, Lord Edward." Bella apologized for her raised voice, it was improper of her to yell at him.

"I provoked you." Edward said simply as he touched her last tear that was right by her lips, he took the tear on his finger, and licked it. Bella never knew why he'd do that with the last tear, but he always wiped away the tears he's caused.

"Why do you care? About my marrying?"

"I always care about you, Isabella. Do I not take care of you? Buy you expensive things? Make sure you eat well?" Edward said in astonishment and in pain, he took it as if she weren't thankful.

"Of course! No, no, I did not mean it like that, My Lord." Bella paused containing her composure. "You are very well, and very kind attending to my needs, Lord Edward. I just mean, why are you concerning yourself with my marrage, surly you have enough to worry about rather my means to be a spinster." Bella said, Edward looked at her, his eyes green in anger.

"You are no spinster Isabella! You do not see yourself clearly!" Edward got up from his desk and took her shoulders hardly. "I will teach you how to love yourself. If you allow me..." Edward said cautiously.

"How?"

"I would treat you as I treated that girl." Edward said, "she was my submissive, Bella." Edward called her what she had always asked him to call her.

"Would that life be wicked?"

"No."

"It seems it is." Bella said, not approving of Edward's life style.

"It will not be wicked of you if you are a mistress..." Edward said, Bella backed up, out of his grasp.

"MY LORD!" Bella scolded him, Edward walked forward, he was still shirtless, however, Bella was used to that type of dress for him.

"Bella, let me touch you." Edward commanded, it wasn't so much as a command, rather than a request. Bella trembled and she looked at Edward.

"I do not want to be another one of your whores."

"You would never be a whore, Isabella!" Edward scolded. "You are pure and you are a virgin and I will not take that away from you." Edward paused, yet again, "not with out your permission."

"You have it not!"

"Isabella, see reason! I've had you for almost four years as my secretary! Has it ever occurred to you why I've kept you!"

"Surely not to soil me!"

"NO! Never to soil!"

"Surely to keep records for you, then!" Bella argued.

"No! I've kept you to be my Countess!" Edward said in an exasperated voice.

"A wife?" Bella clarified, she was confused.

"No, I mean.." Edward stumbled apon his words. "We need to meet with Marcus." Edward said as he put on his shirt, Bella helped fassen his ties.

"Edward.." Bella mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Edward said, Bella's eyes fluttered.

"Lord Cullen."

"Better."

Edward always liked to be called superior names when he had said something wrong, Bella always suffered. He'd punish her for making him say a truth which he didn't want to unlatch. Bella hated him not talking to her. He was very angry and he wouldn't even look at her. Isabella sat across from him in the small carriage, and he didn't even wait for the carriage to be warmed by the footmen. They were in it, in the middle of October, it was cold, and Bella was sure to get a cold.

"My Lord, if I might.." Bella tried to speak to him.

"I do not wish to talk. If I wanted a companion I would have asked my brother Emmett." Edward snapped, "I do not wish to speak, Ms Swan." Edward snapped.

It was even worse, he was mad at her for her saying no, for telling him she didn't want what he wanted to do with her. He was so angry, he was going to take it out on her. She couldn't help she didn't want to be another one of his harlots. He was notorious for doing exactly what he did an hour ago, throwing girls out of his room after he's soiled them. She did not want that. She would love to marry Edward, and if that were an actual offer, she would have taken it. It had to be a full moon, or something. Edward was acting strange.

Back at the Cullen Estate.

"A nice meal, tonight, please." Edward requested, "as tomorrow is Ms Swan's birthday, we have the normal ball." Edward said in a glum voice.

"You needn't throw me a ball every year of my birth, Lord Cullen." Bella said smiling, hoping he'd talk to her now.

"I'd think not after this afternoon." He grumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"You refused to let me touch you." Edward clarified, his eyes dark with power.

"I'm not one of your submissive, I am your secretary." Bella said arching an eyebrow.

"I do not care!"

Edward never threw this type of childish rant. Never. Especially not toward her. He was angry at her, telling her what to do, treating her like a submissive. He never rose his voice to her, and never acted so possessive over her in her whole entire life. It scared her, she wasn't sure if she could take it anymore. She wanted to keep him, he was so very close to her, and she didn't want to loose him. She said the first thing that came to mind.

"Tell me what to make it better then!" Bella said, "I hate you treating me like I'm a bitch! I do not have a tail, Lord Cullen, it may have escaped your notice, but I'm not a bitch!"

"Then submit to me!" His large fits slammed down on the table.

"Why does it matter so much?" Bella's voice raised, her eyes overflowing with tears.

"Because you deserve it! You deserve to feel what I can offer!" Edward said, he looked at her, in remorse, like he was sorry for making her cry for the second time in the day. It was only six after all.

"Will it make you treat me better?" Bella asked, her eyes down, and looking at the cherry wood table. Edward nodded his head.

"You will be treated like a Queen."

Bella's eyes still had tears, and her voice was shaking, and her body was trembling.

"I will submit."

"You will not regret it."

Would she regret it? He was forcing her into being a Sub. And she hadn't wanted to be, it was like rape. A great folly, but no one would believe her if she ran into the town screaming "DUKE OF SEATTLE TRIED TO RAPE ME". No, they would think her silly and probably half mad. She did truly, and secretly love Edward, she couldn't deny that, even if she were told to lie. She couldn't lie about that one thing, the only thing she's ever been sure of in her whole entire life.

Perhaps being his Sub wouldn't be such a bad thing, perhaps it'd have it ups, perhaps it wouldn't be such a horrible thing that she had thought it to be.

They ate in silence, and Bella's eye never looked up at him, they stayed on the plate. Edward's eyes, however, stayed on Bella, he was looking at her with a positively evil expression which worried Bella a lot. Bella's eyes then met his, and then, his expression changed, to caring.

"Are you scared?"

"Yes." Bella said in all truth, she was very scared.

"I'm sorry, love." Edward apologized, his eyes seemed sincere enough. "I'll go very easy on you, teach you everything." Edward promised, "I do..." Edward paused, not wanting to overstep himself. "I care for you." Edward mumbled, his green eyes on the table now, where his empty plate sat.

"I care for you, tis the only reason I've agreed." Bella said looking up at him, his eyes shot to her.

"I'll have to punish you, when you're bad, I mean." Edward said, Bella nodded her head, as if to agree to the statement.

"When?" Bella asked, "when will this start?"

"After your birthday, perhaps, All Hallows Eve." Edward paused, "it will be a night to remember. A night you'll want to remember." Edward said smiling, "and to celebrate it as a holiday at best."

Bella nodded, and Edward stood up from his seat in his dinning room. He smiled at Bella, and cocked an eye brow to show that he was waiting for a response.

"Sir?" Bella inquired, she wasn't sure what to make of such a look.

"Coming to bed? It's very late."

"Your bed?" Bella asked in an astonished voice.

"Just to sleep, not to make love." Edward said in a velvet soothing voice.

"I would like to sleep in my own quarters..." Bella said, her eyes down at her feet.

"Isabella... I'm not asking." Edward said, "I don't want you to get the wrong taste in your mouth..." Edward paused, "well, not yet." Edward said laughing, as if he said something cunningly funny, Bella didn't understand, but she followed him up.

He undressed her until she was in her shift, he took her hair down from the neat bun which she had tied it in, he ran his fingers through her mahogany hair, and smelled it, the fresh smell of strawberries and freeza. Edward then undressed himself until he was in his under breeches. He looked at Bella and gestured to the bed. She got in, and laid there for a second or two before he came in behind her, trying to spoon. She was stiff.

"I'm just trying to cuddle, Isabella. I'm not trying anything."Edward said in an exasperated voice.

"I'm sorry, It's just new for me." Bella said, "a man has never undressed me, never took my hair down, or played with it for that matter. No man has ever held me so close, not while being this naked."

"Well I am, and I want you to know, this is okay, this is fine. We're fine." Edward said holding her, "please cuddle back." Edward almost pleaded, he wanted to feel the warmth that was Bella. Bella finally gave in, and cuddled back with him. Finally drifting off to sleep when she felt Edward's hands on her stomach, stroking her stomach, humming a lullaby as if to sing a baby to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Isabella's Night

**Thanks you guys, I really hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. :D**

**Alot of alerts and fav stories, but i'd really like some you know, praise. So at least I know you all like it, thanks for reviewing, those who did, and in encourage you all to review, please.**

**There are A LOT of twists and turns in this chapter, but all will be explained in the next chapter, I assure you. There is infact a family secret, but you'll have to read the next chapter after this to figure it out. Sort of an angsty build up.**

**I own nothing.. except for this new purse I just bought at Areo.. haha I'm a shopaholic. oh oh I'm ALICE! haha.**

**Enjoy.**

**-ForbiddenWords.**

**Chapter Two: Isabella's Night.**

The whole entire town was aware, even some of people from La Push was coming, which is where Sir Jacob Black was from, and tonight, Bella was sure that Jacob was going to ask for her hand. And Edward would take her hand and say that she is unable to marry. Bella hadn't thought of what was going to become of her and Edward, she was too anxious and a slight bit scared of what was going to happen to them on All Hallows Eve. She watched Edward's sister Alice do all the work.

Edward inherited the title Duke, however, so did the rest of his brothers. And when Alice married, her husband resumed right to the title. They were very wealthy, and they all worked, even though Dukes and Countess's shouldn't work, they shouldn't even get their hands dirty.

Edward's father, Carlisle Cullen was a Doctor, the best Seattle had. A lot of people called him The Duke Doctor. Almost everyone in Seattle had called upon him if they had any illness at all. His wife Esme was a wonderful woman, she liked to decorate, which made her Edward's leading partner, aside from Isabella.

Emmett was a great Swordsmen, and he was very good at what he did, he taught almost every young gentlemen that was able, and had the money to be taught. Rosalie was always keeping him in check, he was quiet the gesture, and he'd make jokes about everything and anything. His out look on life was a very carefree, happy out look. Rosalie took a secret liking in horses and she liked to ride bareback very much. She's a horse trainer for the olimpic horse races.

Jasper, however, he was the most dramatic, he worked in the theatre and he was also a writer. Jasper was the quiet type, and he was shy, but Alice, his wife, was a very social butterfly and she really helped him get out in the world, and better yet, they all accepted Jasper for his adversities. Alice was a clothes designer, and she liked to make Bella into her little manikin.

Last but not least, Edward. Edward was a very good construction worker. He helped enlarge estates, which ment, his estate was quiet large. He had three other homes. He created the rest of his family's homes, including Carlisle and Esme's new home. Edward worked with his mother, Esme, they helped him make the houses beautiful, rather than worthy living. She made his homes as if they were lavished hotels.

"Do you like it, Bella?" Alice called from one of the stairs, her hands had a lot of garland on them. Bella smiled.

"It's beautiful, Alice. Thank you. You've not need to be bothered by my birthday, surely there are more important things." Bella complained, Alice laughed.

"However, 'tis you, it's for. So there is nothing of any importance other than you, you're my best friend!" Alice gushed.

"What of Lady Tanya?" Bella asked, touching a peice of garland.

Alice practically spit on Bella, "she's not my friend. She's merely money, and old money, a friend of the family. I do not like her. No, Rosalie and you are my only friends, you are the best of friends. I wish to decorate for you, design for you." Alice said smiling, Bella smiled back. The whole entire family that Tayna belonged to were good friends of Carlisle, and Edward was to marry Tanya, however, he turned her down.

"Come, come, I've got tea!" Rosalie called from the sitting room, Alice and Bella rushed out, smelling the wonderful Spice Tea they made just for the season. It had hints of Cinnamon, Vanilla, and of course, Nut Meg. Bella loved it, and so did Alice. Rosalie tolerated it, but much rathered Ale. Rosalie was sort of like a gentlemen in that way, she liked almost everything that Emmett liked. She even got Emmett to train her in swords.

"Are we ready for the ball, got our gowns?" Alice asked looking at Rosalie and Bella, Bella nodded her head and so did Rosalie.

"Yes, mine is quite plush. Emmett said I'd need the extra warmth if we were going to go outside for a sword fight. Do you know anything of a sword fight, Bella?" Rosalie asked, Bella's head snapped up, and suddenly her mind went to Jacob and Edward fighting over her. Bella couldn't stand to think about it, Edward was a very good swordsmen, and Jacob was a knight!

"I do not, enlighten me." Bella said, her eye brows raised, and her hand shaking as she held her tea cup on the saucer.

"Perhaps not, you seem bothered by it, what's wrong? Surely you know something." Rosalie encouraged Bella to tell her, Bella looked down.

"Do you know your brother's dominant nature?" Bella said, staying coy, but if they understood what she was implying surely they'd understand the situation.

"You mean he... is a Dominant, and wants Submissive?" Rosalie asked, Alice and Rosalie seemed unbothered by it.

"Yes..."

"Yes, we know, Bella. Has he already propositioned you?" Alice asked, her voice a little high with concern.

"Yes, last night. He... was very angry. Mostly because I had said no... Then I changed my mind, I do not wish to be treated like that, I wish he'd just... Love me." Bella said, she looked down. "He made me sleep in his bed last night."

"You mean, you _laid_ together?!" Rosalie asked Bella, who looked a little pale at the mention.

"No, we just slept in the same bed, we just... cuddled." Bella said looking down at the tea which she would hope she'd have the chance to taste in this hasty conversation.

"I suppose he's asked so sudden because of your age. That and Jacob Black wishes to marry you." Rosalie said looking in her cup as well. Bella focused on the swirls that were happening in her cup due to her shaking hands.

"Are those the two that are going to duel?" Alice asked, Rosalie looked up and sighed, her eyes were clouded through her long, golden eyelashes.

"I'm not one to gossip, and you all know that." Rosalie said with a sigh, she leaned in and she spoke quietly. "Edward came over the other night, speaking to Emmett, it was very quiet talk, but I could hear through the door. He said that he would do what ever it takes to keep you from marring Sir Jacob Black, anything, even duel." Rosalie said, she sat back in her seat and sipped the Spiced Tea.

"I must stop it." Bella said to herself, wanting to stand up and tell Edward he couldn't do such a thing.

"Nonsense. Edward's made up his mind, Bella. Surely you know he's as stubborn as a bitch in heat." Alice said, she sipped her tea, her mind almost miles away.

"Where is Jasper?" Rosalie asked out of nowhere.

"The Theatre, he said he'd come, Bella. Said he wouldn't miss your coming of age for the world." Alice said smiling, Bella smiled back.

"I've come to age almost two years ago, Alice." Bella said, Alice rolled her eyes.

"Well, I stand by what I said, Rosalie and I shouldn't have married so young, but, we did, and we're happy. Seventeen is a very respectable age to marry." Alice said nodding her head, and Rosalie nodded her head in agreement.

"At least we were sure we found our true loves." Rosalie said nodding her head, Alice nodded in agreement.

"We must find a match for Bella, one that Edward approves of." Alice said smiling, Bella blushed and giggled as she finally took her first sip of the wonderful tea.

"She'll marry not. I do not find anyone suitable for our Isabella." Edward said entering the room, his hands went on her shoulders.

"Except you?" Alice asked, Edward turned his head, and glared at his sister.

"Bite your tongue Mary-Alice!" Edward said scolding her, Alice's eyes went down to her lap.

"Pardon me, brother. And you know very well it's Alice." Alice said, her eyes reached his green ones. Alice's remarkable blue eyes came from Carlisle and Edward's green came from Esme. Emmett's eyes were sort of a mix of blue and green.

"Now, what were you three talking about, and giggling." Edward said looking at Bella exclusively.

"Oh, of Bella coming of perfect age to marry. Don't you agree, Edward?" Rosalie said, she had more nerve than any of the girls. Alice did stand up for herself, and she made sure that people knew not to walk all over her. However, Rosalie was the most verbose. Bella was the least. People always walked all over her.

"Bella will not marry." Edward said, Bella looked over at him, a state of shock and astonishment on her face.

"Excuse me?" Bella rose her voice a decibel higher.

"I do not wish for you to marry, Bella. I need you at my disposal at all times. You know that." Edward said soothingly, he rubbed her back gently, feeling her corset very well through the expensive, thin material.

"Perhaps I'd like to marry." Bella said with some nerve, she sipped her tea, and looked at Edward, his face went hard, and his jaw clenched.

"Doesn't matter." Edward paused, he took a sip of the brandy that he held in his one hand.

"I do believe it does." Alice said, "perhaps she doesn't want to stay your submissive forever, Edward." Alice said, she was hinting at something, but Bella didn't know what he met.

"Alice, I'll say this one last time, bite your tongue, or I shall punish you like one of my submissive." Edward said looking at her with a cruel face.

"I'm your sister!" Alice disagreed

"Your point?" Edward said, he looked at Rosalie to see any type of disagreement.

"You're such a bastard, Edward." Rosalie said glaring at him.

"Actually, Rosalie, I was conceived in marriage. Were you?" He asked raising his eye brows.

"You know I was." Rosalie said in a cruel voice.

"Right, well then, none of us are bastards, now are we?" Edward said, Rosalie looked at him, she couldn't say anything, really. She couldn't care less what he said about her, but Bella was vulnerable, and unable to say anything so long as she had agreed to Edward's proposition.

"What if I'd like children!" Bella asked, however, the thought never crossed her mind.

"You may have them." Edward said unfazed by the question.

"I will not have a bastard!" Bella complained, "I need to marry, Lord Edward." Bella complained, yet again.

"You wont! I need you here, Bella, no man- well, no respectable man- would allow his wife here at all times of the day. No, it just wont work." Edward said, Bella's eyes were filled with tears, she stood up and her tea cup went on the floor, the tea on the floor.

"Sorry Jessica." Bella apologized, "sorry Alice, Rosalie. I'm going to my room." Bella said, tears unleashed on her checks.

"No, you wont!" Edward contradicted her, Bella turned around, her hair falling out of the neat bun, flowing on her shoulders.

"Would you like to see me cry? Would you like to embarrass me like that, Edward?" Bella asked her whole body trembling, Edward blinked.

"Stop embarrassing yourself then." Edward countered, Bella scoffed at him.

"Tis your fault!" Bella looked at him, "you deny me my love! You deny me if I find someone I love that I'm not to marry him? Why!?" Bella demanded an answer

"I will not share you with anyone, Isabella. Do not mistake my selfishness for cruelty." Edward said, his voice thick with saliva, he sounded as if he were to cry.

"Selfishness is cruelty, to everyone, including yourself." Bella said, she turned and went to her room, hearing Alice and Rosalie clatter with the tea cups, and they began doing decorations again, she heard Edward in his room, throwing things, yet again. One of his tantrums got the best of him.

* * *

**Three hours later.**

Alice knocked on Bella's door, and she walked in before invited.

"Ready?"Alice asked in a light voice, Bella sighed and looked up with swollen eyes.

"Not exactly. I've cried a lot, I need some help with my powder, would you mind, Alice?" Bella asked, Alice did what she could for Bella's face. Her eyes were no longer puffy and swollen, just slightly pink. Her lips were painted a coffee color, her eyes had charcole makeup on them, like Alice's. Her hair was down, her curls beautiful as the cascaded down her back, showing none of the skin that was to be seen at her back. Alice loved to make scandals dresses.

"You look stunning." Rosalie praised as she walked into Bella's room with a large necklace in her hands. "Esme wanted you to wear this, It's got the Cullen Crest on it. She says it's yours." Rosalie handed her a necklace of silver, and the pendant was in fact the Cullen Crest.

"Thank you, please, tell Esme thank you, also, Rosalie." Bella said, she put the necklace on, and smiled, if felt like she belonged.

"She said it was met for you all along. Bella..." Rosalie called her attention, Bella looked over, "perhaps Edward has means to marry you." Rosalie said in a hopeful voice.

"Rosalie, you know Edward better than that. He wants me to use. What if I find myself pregnant?" Bella looked down, "I can't stand the fact if I have a bastard. I'll be so ashamed." Bella said, her tears threatening to come out of her eyes again.

"No, none of that. No crying. Your birthday! It's your birthday!"

"Not until twelve, Alice." Bella reminded, Alice shrugged, and smiled.

"No crying, none of that." Alice said looking into Bella's eyes, Alice kissed Bella's forehead and smiled at her, Bella smiled back.

"Thank you, Alice, Rosalie. You two are the best of friends." Bella said smiling, Bella looked in the mirror one last time.

"Ready?" Rosalie asked, Bella looked up and smiled at her, and nodded a yes.

"I am." Bella said, she walked down the stairs with Rosalie and Alice, Bella saw everyone of the important people at the party. Billy Black and Jacob Black entered the house, and Jacob held a small box. Bella smiled, he was such a sweetheart.

"Go to him, ignore Edward." Rosalie encouraged.

"We'll make sure he's not noticed." Alice promised, Rosalie nodded in agreement, Bella hugged both of her friends.

"Thank you." Bella said as they walked away, Jacob came over to her, and smiled brightly.

"Bella."

"Sir Jacob." Bella said smiling, she hugged Jacob tightly and the smell of ginger and spice came to her nostrils. She loved the smell of him.

"You look like a Goddess, truly." Jacob said, he kissed her hand thoughtfully.

"Thank you, Sir, and you look remarkably handsome." Bella said smiling at him, Jacob blushed slightly and smiled.

"I do try hard for you, my lady." Jacob said, again kissing her hand lightly and thoughtfully.

"How are you?" Bella asked, her eyes swimming in his.

"I'm quite well now that I see you. And you?"

"I am as good as can be expected for things that are happening." Bella said, she swallowed hard, and looked away, tears threatening to come through.

"What is wrong, Bella?" Jacob asked, Bella shook her head a smile came to her lips, a fake smile that Jacob saw through.

"Nothing, nothing, never you mind." Bella said patting him on the hand with her other hand which wasn't being held so securely.

"If you say so, fair lady." Jacob kept up with his complements. Bella blushed and she felt safe.

"Bella, I've come to ask you something..." Jacob said, he held the box, "in this box is a ring... A marriage ring." Jacob said, Bella's eyes clouded over with tears.

"Jacob-" Bella got cut off.

"Will you marry me?" Jacob asked, Bella began to ruin her make up, and she cried with one soft tear.

"I'm sorry..." Bella said, she pulled Jacob to his feet, off of his knees. "Get up, you must!" Bella pleaded, he followed her orders. "Lord Cullen.. He wont let me marry, Jacob." Bella said, she looked down, her eyes unable to look at his.

"You cannot be serious!" Jacob said in anger.

"Do not make a scene, Jacob." Bella tried to calm him down, but it was too late. Alice and Rosalie couldn't hold off Edward, he came to her side swiftly.

"What is going on here?" Edward asked, he snatched Bella's hand from Jacobs.

"I just proposed, but she's saying she isn't to marry, under your rules."

"And she is correct." Edward said looking at Bella, then back to Jacob.

"You are a horrible, and dishonorable man." Jacob said, looking at him in anger.

"Are you proposing a duel, Sir Black?" Edward asked, an evil smile playing on his lips.

"Perhaps." Jacob said, his lips also having a devilish smirk.

"DON'T!" Bella pleaded, Jacob looked over at her, her eyes pleading, "please, do not."

"Isabella, this is a men's conversation, go see to Rosalie and Alice." Edward said looking at Jacob.

"No." Jacob said quietly, "I will not duel, because _Bella_'s asked me." Jacob said as he walked out the door, Charlie walked up to Edward.

"You can't forbid my daughter to marry, Edward, she was promised to Jacob." Charlie contested.

"Then perhaps you shouldn't have given a promise you couldn't keep." Edward walked away to find Bella, who ran away. Bella was surrounded by her old friends, Micheal Newton, a local store owner, and Angela Weber, the daughter of the local preacher. Edward thought it prudent to introduce himself, again.

"Hello, I'm Lord Cullen," Edward made a bow, and shook the hands of the two, making a hard, pressured handshake for Micheal, and a nice soft one for Angela.

"Yes, I remember you, Lord Cullen, we went to school together." Angela said, countering him on his high horse.

"Yes, well that was a very long time ago, I was just reminding you, less you forgotten me." Edward said, his crooked smile working it's magic on almost everyone.

"Very long time ago? Edward, it wasn't that long ago. Perhaps you've felt it's been long because... well you're on such a high horse, I'm sure it's taken a long time to get up there. Excuse me, I see Mistress Lauren, you know her." Angela said as she left Edward standing there, his jaw almost opened all the way that his hinges would allow.

"I'd say that she's just insulted you, not that you don't deserve it." Bella said, not looking at him fully.

"I'll blame it on the brandy, for her sake."

"How very kind of you, Lord Cullen." Bella scoffed as she stalked of, Edward grabbed her wrist.

"What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me? Perhaps it's because you insist that you own me. You... infuriate me." Bella said, her lips chapped from biting them, and her eyes darting at his whole entire body.

"Is this a way of telling me I'm not allowed in your chambers tonight, and you will not be entering mine?" Edward asked, Bella looked at him.

"Yes."

"Then you wont get your birthday present." Edward said, he put his hands in her curls and smiled at her, "let me take care of you, Isabella." Edward practically pleaded. His fingers fell on the Cullen Crest on her neck, and he smiled.

"If you would like to take care of me, do not hurt me so." Bella said, her face turned away from Edward, Edward blinked, he was a little astonished from her words.

"I do not hurt you for fun, Isabella."

"Surely."

Edward's jaw clenched and he began to gnaw at his inner cheek. "I **don't**."

"Then stop mandating me. I am capable of doing things for myself!" Bella said looking into his green eyes, her eyes pleading.

Edward looked hurt, "I always want to take care of you. I will always do things for you, it is the way I show you how much I care about you. Isabella, I do not want to share you, I keep you hidden away, I've kept you and asked you to be something more than a friend. Bella I am completely and incompatibly in -" Carlisle interrupted Edward and Bella.

"Son, son. Bring Bella." Carlisle commanded as he pulled Bella and Edward over to a large crowed. "Aro, you know my son, Edward, this is his assistant, Isabella, or Bella. She's a very smart woman."

"A woman assistant?" Aro said, he seemed confused, then a smile appeared on his lips, "how strangely delightful." Aro clapped his hands, he seemed like a person gone mad, but incredibly happy about going mad.

"It's not unusual for women to be an assistant." Bella contradicted.

"For a man, it is." Aro said, his two men beside him nodded their heads.

"I'm sorry, Bella, this is Marcus, Aro, and of course their younger brother Cauis." Carlisle introduced Bella to them, Aro took her hand, and smiled.

"How very nice to meet you." Aro said smiling, the other's looked rather bored.

"Oh yes, it's always such an honor to meet an assistant." Bella said, making a joke at her own expense. However, she didn't see that they took affence to that.

"Oh, no, no. She's just jesting, she finds her self a bit of a jester when she's a bit tired." Edward said smiling, pushing Bella forward, "were you not, Isabella?"

"Oh! Yes, I was just jesting, as of late it is, I get a wee bit tired." Bella paused smiling, "do forgive me." She said, the night went on, and then, Aro opened his mouth that seemed eager to bring up this topic.

"So I understand you're to be a Countess." Marcus said, Bella's eyes buggered out of her head, and Edward choked on his Scotch.

"Excuse me?" Bella asked, Carlisle stepped in.

"Well, you are already though of by the whole entire staff as The Countess, however, she isn't a real Countess, Marcus." Carlisle was hiding something. But Marcus proceeded, Aro smiling, not stepping in, and he seemed the neutral one.

"But you said young Edward here will be marrying her." Marcus said, his voice a slight higher because of Carlisle's changed story.

"Father?" Edward said, his eyes wide, his lips pursed and turning white from the lack of blood flow. He looked angered and Bella could tell he was going to have one of his temper-mental fits. His father would often set off these fits, but Edward and his father had such a good relationship, and Carlisle was always so kind, but tonight it had to be the alcohol.

"Now, now. Son, I do wish you'd marry Bella. She's beautiful, and witty, and cunning. However, the prosicutionthat she faces by living here everyday, under your watch, well people do believe that you've shared the same bed, frequently. I mean, not that there is anything wrong with that, but marriage will con sue the rest of the sins you've committed." Carlisle said, Bella's eyes buggered out, and she dropped her cup that was full of a lot of Brandy.

"Excuse me?" Bella said, her whole face red, and tears just lining up at the rims of her eyes. "Him and I've not shared the same bed! I'm not soiled! I am a **pure** virgin!" Bella said, her voice shrill and louder than to be expected from her.

"Calm down, Isabella." Carlisle scolded, Bella shook her head no.

"Why? If the whole county thinks I am such a harlot then why is this something of a shock, oh, oh right. Because I'm not a harlot! Because I keep my virginity until marriage, which your son is depriving me of!" Bella said, her voice now a loud whisper.

"He has good reasoning's." Carlisle said, Bella's eyes were now shooting off tears as if it were a water fountain in the middle of town square.

"Tell her, tell her father." Edward said, he stood beside Bella, helpless, the most he could do was wipe away the tears his father has caused.

"You cannot marry anyone... But Edward." Carlisle said, Bella looked up at him, her voice almost lost, but she did manage a whisper.

"How dare you! How dare you tell me who I can and cannot marry! What are you playing at?" Bella demanded to know, her teeth clenched, and her jaw set. Edward looked the same, his jaw was squared off and he looked angry, he let his hand fall into his hair and ruffle through the thick layers of copper colored hair.

"It was arranged by the King, Isabella. We've nothing to do with it." Carlisle said, he paused and looked around. "That is why Esme and I always pushed you two together, because that is what was supposed to happen. And now look, the best of friends, you can marry. It will be an honor to have you as a Cullen, as you've always rightfully been." Carlisle said, she shook her head no, it was wrong, she wanted to run away.

"Damn it all to hell! Damn the King." Bella turned to Edward, "it isn't that I don't-" Bella got cut off by Edward's fingers which closed her mouth in an understanding of what she was going to say, he nodded his head.

"Well then. Congratulations to the nice, happy couple!" Aro said raising his glass, Edward's fist finally clenched too hard on his glass of scotch and it broke. Aro looked surprised. "What a firm grip!" Aro said, admiring Edward's hands that were stained with Scotch and had several cuts.

"I'm leaving." Bella said, she turned away from the crowd, Edward grabbed her wrists.

"Where?" Edward asked, Bella touched his face, she saw sweetness in his eyes, sweetness she loved so much.

"My quarters. Where else?" Bella said, Edward nodded and sighed relief.

"Keep the door unlocked?" Edward asked, Bella nodded and she stalked off, Edward turned to his father, whom he was going to have a very long, and argumentativechat with.

Alice and Rose watched Bella make her way up stairs, and her tears were still going down her tear stained face, Alice looked heartbroken.

"Perhaps we should go explain it to her." Alice said, Rosalie stopped her from moving towards the stairs.

"No. Edward has to. Emmett explained it to me, and you explained it to Jasper. Edward has to explain it to Bella." Rosalie paused, "there is no other way."

"Do you think she'll understand?" Alice asked, her eyes now filling with tears. "You were quite distraught when you found out."

"I think she'll take it better than me. Deep down inside, she's always known." Rosalie said, Alice nodded her head and sighed, she looked over at Rosalie.

"I just hope she'll understand and willingly join our family." Alice said smiling to herself at the thought of Isabella Cullen, not Isabella Swan.

"As am I." Rosalie said as she handed Alice a new cup of brandy. Alice smiled and sipped it lightly as Rosalie drank her Ale. Jasper walked up to the two and smiled, and so did Emmett.

"Does she know?" They said in unison, Rosalie and Alice shook their heads no. They let out a sigh and watched as Bella rounded the corner to her room.


	3. Chapter 3: The Way It Were

**Wow, you guys are so great! I got into my inbox and I had like 86 messages, I was like "whoa!"**

**Okay, so some of you are confused, and some of you probably don't really read things that are back with Kings, Dukes, and stuff like that.**

**If the King arranged the marriage and only told the Cullen's, they'd have to keep it a secret, and of course, the King is law.**

**Edward has to tell Bella because it is his place. The significant other's can only tell them, the rest of the family has to keep out if it. It's sorta like a code, ya know? Well I hope that clears it up, the next chapter wont really tell you what exactly they're talking about, but it'll shead some light on the fact.**

**and, I'm sorry, my mom is on Night Shift, now, so like she's always online and I barely ever get the computer, but lucky for you, I have a few note books I write in so that I don't fall behind *wink***

**Dictionary: A shift is like an undergarment, like a bra, or underwear, it's like connected, as I'm to understand... Haha, I didn't know if you knew what it met, it is not really heard of sometimes.**

**Please enjoy.**

**-megan**

**Chapter Three. The Way It Were.**

Bella shuffled her feet about the house, keeping busy, trying to forget that today was actually her birthday. Her eyes had to be red, her tears hadn't stopped until well over two in the morning. Edward never came to check on her, however, Rosalie and Alice, and so she pretended to be asleep. She knew that Alice and Rosalie ment well, and that everything would be okay, but she was still torn up on how her and Edward were to marry.

"Oh, Ms. Swan, could you help me?" Jessica asked as she cared a vase full of yellow daffodils.

"These are simply beautiful, whos sent them?" Bella asked, Jessica smiled.

"Sir Jacob Black, there is a note, as well." Jessica said handing the large crystal vase to Bella, Bella walked to her quarters and put the vase down on her cherry wood desk. She pulled out the piece of parchment which had Jacob's messy scrawl on it.

_'Dearist Bella,  
I've spoken to my King, and he says that it is true, that you are trapped in wed-lock with Duke Cullen. I cannot help, no matter what I do, I am sworn to stay out of the affair by the King himself._

_Things are very hard to understand, and as I am to understand I am not allowed to explain any of this to you, that Duke Cullen has to explain it to you, that coming from him, it will be a very easy thing to understand coming from him. Your father is unaware of everything, and when the time comes, that you'll have to explain it to him._

_The King, dammit, I am sworn to him and unfortunately I am powerless to release this, it is something that I cannot even understand why it must be, however, the King is sure that it will some how save the whole entire Kingdom._

_I love you Isabella, and I am broken hearted that I cannot marry you, however, I know if you could help it, that we would be married, and that we would have children._

_All of my love,_

_Sir Jacob Black.'_

After Bella read the whole entire note she realized that he was talking in riddles, that nothing he said was conclusive and did not give her a chance to figure things out on her own... Edward has to explain something? Explain what? How the whole entire family knows of how she must marry him, and in hopes to have what? A strong family bond?

Bella paced in her room, nothing really coming of any good. Her lips pursed and her brows furrowed into one brow. Her eyes were in a haze of worry when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." Bella said listlessly, Jasper walked in, a smile on his face.

"Good afternoon, Isabella." Jasper said bowing, Bella curtsied and smiled at him welcoming.

"Good afternoon Duke Whitlock."

"Alice would like me to invite you to the Theatre tonight, we're doing the play Macbeth. I do know how much you adore Shakesphear." Jasper said thoughtfully, Bella blushed.

Bella blinked and then answered, "how very thoughtful, Duke Whitlock, please tell Countess Cullen that I'd be delighted."

"Bella, do not talk to us like we are higher, come now, I am Jasper and Alice is Alice."

"Sorry, I get used to titles when I am without one." Bella said, almost bitterly.

"Well you shall have one soon, wont you?" Jasper said, he stopped, his eyes wide as if he had overstepped a boundary.

"I suppose so. What time is the show?"

"Six, Edward will take you in the carriage, Alice will meet you at the doors, I however, cannot, I'll be behind the cutain." Jasper said in a smooth voice, Bella nodded her head, she looked over at the fresh tea that one of the girls had brought in.

"Honey Tea, Jasper?" Bella asked, Jasper declined shaking his head.

"No, no. I mustn't, I have things to do, people to see, you know, that type thing. I do thank you for your offer though, I do enjoy it a lot." Jasper said, his southern accent reminding Bella of a long time ago when they were children. Jasper was one of her best friends, but they lost touch over the years until she came to work with Edward. For Edward.

"But of course, thank you and your wife, Alice for inviting me, wont you?"

"Indeed." Jasper said as he walked out of her room. Bella sat down on her small sofa that sat near the tea china. She poured herself a cup of barely warm Honey tea... As she drank her tea she began to hum to herself one of her favorite songs as a child, Ring Around the Rosie. Such a pecular song, it was word to have to do with the bubonic plague. She hadn't cared though, she enjoyed the tune.

"Ashes, ashes, we all fall down." Edward said in tune with Bella's humming, Bella looked up, she was very distant, and her eyes focusing on the man which stood before her.

"My lord, I'm sorry, I hadn't noticed you came in." Bella said, her tea cup clattering with the saucer.

"Not to worry, not to worry, I noticed you were off in a dream state... Are you distressed, Isabella?" Edward asked as he felt the tea, it was now cold, he put it over the fire for a while to heat up.

"A slight." Bella admitted, Edward nodded his head, he ran his hands over his face and inhaled sharply.

"I do not know how to explain any of this. I do not wish for you to be unhappy... I just, before we are married, I want to train you to do what I enjoy. I know that you are going to think me wicked, but if we are already to be married, laying together would hardly be a sin..."

Bella bit her lip, to think of something better, "I am to be your Countess..."

"Yes."

"How long have you known that we were to be married?" Bella asked, her voice raised, Edward looked down.

"We've been betrothed secretly to each other since we were children." Edward said, his eyes darting around everywhere

Bella shook her head no, and she didn't want that as an answer, "no, that is not what I asked, how long have you known?"

"A few years..." Edward said, his voice light, and his eyes dark green.

Bella scoffed, her eyes filled with tears, her breathing enhanced almost so fast her breasts heaved out of her corset exposing themselves very well through her dress.

"Calm yourself! I did not go into this blind, I know how I feel about you, Bella. And we are to be married in two years." Edward said, he shook his head.

"However you ask me to be your submissive!"

"YES! To teach you how I will be with you! I do not want you to go into this marriage as blind as you went into the friendship, I am trying to protect you!" Edward said looking at her, Bella shook her head.

"Protect me from what?"

"Now is not the time... Later, we are going to be late, come now. Jessica! Get that pot off of the fire, Isabella and I are leaving." Edward paused, "tell Eric to get my carriage ready." He said to Jessica, Jessica did as he said.

"When is the time, My lord?"

"Soon. Get the green dress on, quickly." Edward said walking out of the room, Bella quickly dressed. Edward waited in the hall way, he was fighting with himself, he did not know how to tell her, he didn't know how to tell her the cold, hard truth about their marriage, and what it would produce.

Alice told Jasper, and he seemed fine with it, and Emmett told Rosalie, who seemed reluctant, but fine after thinking about it. Why did his match have to be stubborn and opinionated. Bella was much like Rosalie, however, she was not as confident or as happy as Rosalie was, Rosalie would be even happier if she could conceive a child for her Emmett.

Bella came out of the room, her green dress with gold trim on the lace sleeves. It was a dress that was actually quite chilly for such a month, it was a summer dress, but Edward liked it.

"You look beautiful, Isabella. Come, I've bought you a Shaw to match the dress." Edward said holding out a shaw made from velvet to keep her warm, the Shaw was the same shade of green, however, it was decorated with gold flowers, much like her lace sleeves.

"How extravagant, thank you, Lord Cullen."

Edward sighed, he was sick of her addressing him like he were a king, he decided to tell her. "You are to call me Edward." Edward said, Bella's mouth popped open in arguement, "no acceptations." Edward said as he walked her to the warmed carriage.

"Thank you, Edward." Bella said in a quite voice, Edward's eyes smiled at her, as his lips did, and he nodded his head, his hair almost flopping in his face. It was not smiled upon to have such long hair and of course, it being so unkempt was so horrible.

"You are quite welcome, Bella."

They rode in silence to the Theatre, and as sure as day, Alice as waiting for Bella in a black velvet dress with a sliver broach holding her black cloack on, she smiled at Bella, and hugged her closely. A smile never faltered on her lips when she scolded Bella for her careless dressing.

"Your shift is hanging out on the side, and oh my, this is a summer dress! Bella, you could catch your death out here!" Alice scolded fixing Bella's dress to hide her shift.

"I picked it out for her, Alice, do not worry, I've bought her a nice warm Shaw for it." Edward said, his hand stretching out to touch Bella's shoulder almost intimately.

"Yes, but still, you must take care of your treasures, not let them get tarnished." Alice scolded, and she turned her attention to Bella, "Come now, we've got box seats." Alice said pulling them both by their hands.

The play was wonderful, and in the middle, during intermission Jasper came to visit them, and ask them how they were enjoying it so far. The play went on, and it was such a wonderful tale to watch, how of course, there were the heartbreaking parts, but Bella still enjoyed it all the same.

Edward's face did not change through out the play, it was an intense face and he looked to be enjoying himself. From what Alice said, he tries to find the flaws in the performance to tell Jasper about. Jasper is always happy to have Edward come and watch plays, to tell him what he needs to work on. Edward did not seem to show any displeased from the play at all. He seemed to enjoy it a lot

"That was delightful." Alice said after it was over, she looked over to see Edward's expression.

"The sixth act was a little bit rusty, but I did enjoy it quite a bit. Did you, Isabella?" Edward asked turning his attention to Bella, who looked quite happy.

"Wonderful, just wonderful." Bella said as she stood up, Edward helped her up, Alice smiled as Edward did the same for her.

"Thank you, dear brother, thank you Bella, for coming. And happy birthday." Alice said, Bella's eyes closed automatically and she cringed, but smiled any ways.

"Thank you, Alice."

"Would you be so kind as to join Isabella and I for a late dinner? Jasper is invited of course." Edward said smiling, Alice's eyes light up, absolutely thrilled at the thought of spending more time with Bella.

"Oh, what a wonderful offer, of course, We'd enjoy very much to come for dinner, I'll collect Jasper now." Alice said bouncing away.... Edward turned to Bella and smiled at her, his teeth shining in the dim lights of the theatre.

"Yes?" Bella asked as she saw his attention amusing.

"Are you happy to be spending time with Alice?" Edward asked, a smile still on his lips.

"Extremely pleased, thank you." Bella said smiling, Edward nodded his head and smiled.

"I thought you might need some companion time with my dear sister, she does miss you something fierce at times... Yes, as soon as you two are sisters we'll have to buy a boat and go out on it some time." Edward said as he pulled Bella to Alice and Jasper, who looked quite excited.

"Edward, how did you enjoy the play?" Jasper asked, his eyes bright and happy for the criticism to start.

"We'll talk over dinner, yes?" Edward asked, Jasper nodded his head as they followed Edward to the carriage.

After Dinner.

Bella sat with Alice, they were knitting, Bella noticed that Alice's knitting was the size of a small booties for a child.

"Alice, is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"Yes..." Alice paused, and smiled put down her knitting. "I do believe I am with child, Bella." Alice whispered, Bella's face became bright pink with happiness.

"Oh, Alice, congratulations!" Bella said hugging Alice tightly, Alice giggled and her eyes were filled with tears.

"Why not tell Jasper?" Bella asked concerned, Alice shook her head.

"Do you not remember the last time I thought I was with child? He was so heartbroken when Carlisle told him that I was not." Alice sighed, "a slight case of the flu." Alice looked down, her hand now on her small stomach.

"When do you plan to tell him?" Bella asked, Alice looked up.

"As soon as I can be sure that my monthly is in fact not coming this month." Alice said, Bella looked up, surprised.

"You're late?" Bella asked, Alice nodded her head.

"Indeed, three days, to be exact." Alice sipped the tea which sat next to her, which was the Honey Tea Jasper so very much enjoyed.

"All the same, I hope you are." Bella said, Alice blushed and smiled.

"Thank you, Bella. Rosalie and you are the only ones who know, I do not wish anyone to know other than you two as of now." Alice looked down, "and of course, my father is of course on alert." Alie said lifting her head sheepishly, Bella smiled.

"Understandable, thank you for including me in such a wonderful secret." Bella said, they went to knitting, Bella smiled to herself, she must make something for the child...

Two hours past, and Jasper insisted to pry Alice away from Bella, that it was in fact late and that they had an early morning tomorrow. Alice left Bella grudgingly, but hugged her fiercely and smiled at Bella, kissing her on the cheek, Bella did the same and smiled at her.

"Until later." Bella said to her, Alice nodded her head and left Bella to go to the carriage.

Edward and Bella stood together, they looked at the two who rode off together, the moon was full, and the night was clear.

"Next week will be All Hallows Eve." Edward whispered in a chilling voice.

"Yes." Bella acknowledged.

"Your training will start then." Edward said smiling to himself, he kissed Bella's collar bone. "Time for bed, go to your quarters, I'd like to cuddle tonight." Edward said lightly, Bella nodded her head and headed to her room where she removed her clothing.

Soon it will be their marriage bed... Bella whispered to herself, soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Pumpkins Brew Prt 1

**Dear Readers.  
Thanks for reviewing, and thanks ever so much for people adding me to their favorite lists. It means a lot. I hope you guys like this chapter, It's going to a part one of two, because I can't really give the whole entire good part, now can I? No, That I can't.**

**So, like, personal time. I'm sooo tired, i've been baby sitting all week. My back hurts, my throat is bright red, it sucks. Yet, here I am, on my computer, making sure you fine people have something to remember me by :) lol. My brother is coming home this weekend from college, and I am going on a 'date' withone of his friends, (he is okay with it) and I must say, it's kinda nerve racking, as I felt those emotions, I decided to put them into the story.**

**Enjoy. Those who review get a PM that gives you a sneak peak at the next chapter. ONLY IF YOU REVIEW. and only if you review with an actual name, because I noticed some are reviewing with out signing in, which makes me sad, cause I'd like to give you guys something in return for your reading. :)**

**Enjoy.  
-Megan**

Pumpkin's Brew, a Night Not Cruel. Part One.

Bella folded a pieceof her clothing, it was her favorite gown. It was a dark blue gown with small little designs beaded and embedded in the cloth. It was velvet, and was so soft against her skin. Edward had bought it for her almost a year ago. Bella never wore it, only once, but it was worn for two hours and then put away. Edward seemed not to notice not wearing the grand gown, until he asked her to wear it tonight, that it'd be very beautiful on her, and that she's never worn it. Her mask was a blue and silver swirls all around the edge of the mask, it was grand and Edward

Bella sighed, and thought of the agreement she had made. Tonight was All Hallows Eve. They were having a masquerade type ball to celebrate and Alice and Rosalie were going to hold a small type of walking with the dead ceremony. They'd go down to the grave yard out back and walk around the dead grave sites and have someone scare all the people into thinking that there were spirits alive. They're awful people at times. But it did get a good laugh about it hours, even days later.

"Ma'am," Jessica asked, Bella popped her head up from her thoughts, Jessica's hair was falling out of her cap again. Her curls surrounding her face.

"Yes. Jess?" Bella said walking over to her, fixing her cap correctly. Sometimes she had wondered if Jessica should have her job, and she should have Jessica's. She was better at fixing her cap than Jessica was, and she didn't even need to wear one.

"Lord Cullen has asked for you down stairs. He says there is something of importance." Jessica said, Bella nodded her head.

"Yes, of course. Tell him I'll be down in a moment, please." Bella said, Jessica nodded and walked out of the room quietly. Bella looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Her eyes were dull today, there were bags underneath her eyes that indicated no sleep was to be had last night. Her lips seemed chapped and tired from the cold, perhaps. Her skin was pale, but in all of her dechevildness, she was still beautiful. Her small hands showered over her beautiful brown locks of hair. Her hair curled in every which-way direction and showered over her shoulders.

Bella huffed and she went down stairs to see what in the world Edward wanted. He stood on the bottom of the stairs, touching the railing as if it were a dog needing a proper grooming.

"Yes, My Lord?" Bella asked, Edward's head snapped up, his green eyes seemed to do much good with keeping her held up, she fell apart at the vision of him. He smiled at her, his teeth gleaming in the light candle light of the morning.

"Good morning, Isabella. How are you?" Edward asked her polightly, Bella smiled.

"Good, and yourself?" Bella asked walking down to meet him, He smiled lazily at her.

"Fine. I was wondering if you'd like to do something a sort of special..." Edward said as he took her hand and helped her off of her last step.

"Of course, what is it, My Lord?"

Edward's eyes met hers and smiled, "A brunch, with my whole family."

"I'd be delighted." Bella said smiling, Edward nodded his head.

Bella looked at the simple gown she wore, it was light pink and it had little lace at the top of her bust. There was lace at her sleeves, and at the end of the dress. Her hoops made the dress rather larger, and puff out. Her hair was kept out of her face by a small hair clip that was decorated with small, beautiful pearls.

"You look wonderful, Isabella. Come now, we'll leave."

"I just need shoes, excuse me for one second." Bella walked up the stairs with haste and grabbedher white shoes that looked beautiful with her gown.

"Ready?" Edward asked as she walked down to him, her chest heaving with her loss of breath. Bella nodded her head and swallowed.

"Of course, My Lord."

They got into the carriage and were going to go to Edward's father's house, Cullen Castle as they called it, because it was so grand the way Edward designed it, and how Esme helped decorate the inside. They called it a castle because that is what it looked like. The outside was made of white washed stone, the walls were tall and grand. However, it had a different appearance on the inside. The inside was rather warm, and cozy, not dominating and scary as the outside was.

When we walked into the home we were greated by Esme and her beautiful golden locks.

"Isabella! How wonderful to see you, Edward, my son, so wonderful to see you too." Esme hugged us both awfullytight and told Edward his father and brothers were in the den and that she'd escort Bella to the drawing room with the other women.

"Until later then, Love." Edward kissed my cheek and bowed to his mother, and left in the direction of the den. Even with him building this house and Esme helping the design, Bella had no clue how they don't treat this place like a maze. It's rather large.

"So, Bella, dear." Esme took her hand in hers as she lead Bella to the drawing room. "How are you?" Esme asked, her eyes darted to the necklace they had given me for my birthday, the Cullen Crest.

"I'm well, and yourself?" Bella asked, she smiled brightly.

"Oh you are kind, Bella, I am well. However, I met how are you dealing with the fact of you and Edward's marriage." Esme asked, my Bella's eyes grounded. Edward and her hadn't talked about anything, her rarely wanted to be serious about such things.

"Well, we haven't disgusted it, yet." Bella said quietly, Esme nodded her head and sighed.

"That is Edward, always so reluctant. I cannot tell you, he needs to, but perhaps, in time, you'll understand as Rosalie did." Esme said smiling brightly.

"Why does the King care so much about a marriage between Edward and I?" Bella asked, hoping so very much that she'd get a real answer.

"I cannot say... All I can say is that it's crucial for the Kingdom." Esme said, her eyes were glazed over as she said this to Bella, her face close to Bella's. Esme exhaled and began to walk again, dragging Bella beside her.

"Why can you not tell me?" Bella pleaded, Esme turned to her.

" 'Tis Edward's place to tell you, not mine. I had to her it from Carlisle." Esme sighed and looked at Bella, brushed a curl away from Bella's face and sighed again. "I wish I could tell you, but it's only for a man to speak of." Esme said, and that was law, a man was only to speak of it, only a man shall. Bella sighed and gave up the thought as she followed Esme to the drawing room where Rosalie and Alice were painting tea pots.

"Bella!" Alice gushed as she walked up to Bella, hugging her tightly. Alice was in a dress similar to Bella's however, her dress was a pale blue, and it was silk.

"Alice, how wonderful to see you, Rosalie, same to you." Bella smiled at her two best friends, Rosalie got up to greet Bella.

Rosalie's dress was almost like Esme's. Esme's dress was a lavendercolor silk withsilver trim. It held little lace at the sleeves and it was grand. There were pearls along the bust line and along the stomach. Rosalie's was dark purple, cotton and it had gold trim, with more lace than Esme's and it had little pearls.

"Bella, you look wonderful." Rosalie complemented.

"As do all of you, truly." Bella told them, they smiled and thanked her.

Hours went by and each woman had almost finished a whole tea set. Bella's had more strawberries and lilacs on them then the others. Alice's had beautiful violets and small rose buds. Rosalie had mostly roses on hers and a few sprigs of baby's breath beside the freshly painted red roses. Esme's was sun flowers and bright green grass. Her's was the most beautiful of them all. Everyone had agreed.

"This day is going to be fun." Esme said putting down her small paint brush to look at the girls, the girls looked up and smiled at her as well.

"Brunch is ready, Countess." Their maid Ellen said, all of the women got up and bushed off. "Would you like me to put those on the drying rack, My Lady?"

"Yes, please. Close up the paints, but do not put them away, we still have the saucers and the spoons to do." Esme said as she lead all of the girls to the dining table where the men already sat all in a row, and the ladies were to sit across from them.

"Did you ladies have a good time with your painting?" Carlisle asked as he unfolded his napkin and placed it delicately on his knee.

"A wonderful time. They're all delightful. I'm sure we'll all use them until we need to make more." Esme gushed, her smile brightening up the whole table.

"Splendid." Carlisle said as he drank some of the bitter coffee.

"Yes, did you enjoy yourself, Alice?" Jasper asked, Alice nodded her head in excitement.

"A grand time." Alice agreed with Esme.

"So, Rosie, did you make us some beautiful china?" Emmett asked smiling at Rosalie, Rosalie blushed and nodded her head.

"Yes, this time red roses and baby's breath." Rosalie smiled, Emmett smiled and nodded, he looked pleased. Edward's eyes stayed trained on Bella, he looked as if he wanted to ask the same question his brother's had asked their wives.

"Isabella, what did you paint?" Edward asked, he looked down at his plate that had toast and mint jelly on the side.

"Strawberries and Lilacs..." Bella muttered looking down at her toast as well.

"Ah, lovely. Surely you didn't do a tea set, did you?" Edward asked.

Tea sets were to be painted by a married woman, or at least, that is what Edward always thought. It was a present to the family that they had, it was a gift to have used by the whole family. They did not have a family.

"Of course she did, Edward!" Alice scolded.

"Alice, watch your tone!" Esme scolded at Alice, who looked furiously at Edward.

"Well I'm sorry ma'ma, but he needs to learn just be cause they're not wed yet, does not mean she cannot participate in what we like to do." Alice said looking down at her plate, Esme sighed as she spread the mint jelly onto her toast and just bit down on it, leaving the subject alone.

"I was just merely curious, Alice." Edward said looking at her, daggersalmost shooting her with his green eyes.

"You knew the answer, do you honestly think we'd let her paint something different?" Alice paused, it was a rhetorical question, but Edward answered it anyways.

"Surely I thought different, sister." Edward said curtly.

"Apparently." Alice said in a bitter tone as she sipped her spiced tea.

"Enough chatter, time to eat. Eat your toast as Ellen brings around the bacon and eggs." Carlisle said, and Ellen did just that.

The talk was now civl, and not fork-tongued at all. Bella enjoyed all the time she had at the Cullen's Castle. It was such a joy to have his family there. While they ate Edward's eyes stayed on Bella, and he mimicked her every bite. Not missing a beat until she touched her Cullen Crest necklace.

"I was just about to say about that, Bella." Carlisle smiled as he was paying attention to her movements as well. "Do you like it?"

"Oh, very much, My Lord, thank you." Bella smiled.

"Oh, you're very welcome, my dear." Carlisle said as he sipped his coffee. "I was wondering if it needed to be a little bit shorter but now I see it is the perfect size for your neck." Carlisle said admiring his crest on her.

"Thank you." Bella said bowing her head into her plate which was half full.

"Bella, is something wrong?" Alice noted the amount of food on her plate.

"No, of course not, I'm just a slow eater."

"Oh, very well." Alice dismissed the conversationas she began a new one with Rose.

Alice hadn't said anything of her thought pregnancy to anyone accept Bella. Alice ate quite a bit and drank mild tea. Alice's hands would wander to her stomach, and she'd pat it lightly as if to appreciate the infant in her stomach for letting her eat. Bella knew that people who were withchild could not keep a thing down, and that it was hard for them to even smell anything that had meat in it. However, Alice was doing quite a good job at it, which surprised Bella a great deal, which other than surprise, she felt fear. Fear that Alice may not be with child, and she may be very devastated to find herself not pregnant after all.

After a while of thinking to herself, Ellen grabbed Bella's plate and looked at her. "Ma'am are you done?" Ellen asked, Bella blinked her eyes and smiled up at her.

"Yes, of course, thank you, Ellen." Bella said, smiling at the maid. They had Ellen since she was thirteen, almost four years ago. Carlisle found her hungry and thin. He took her in and let her as a maid. As it were, Ellen was around the marriage age, and she'd need to marry soon, So Carlislewas on the look for another footmen to be her husband, one who was well off with money.

"Isabella, are you ill?" Edward asked, clearing his throat, his hands set up on the table as if he were to make a business deal.

"No, I assure you I am not, I'm just thinking." Bella said smiling to him.

"You've been thinking a great deal, Bella. Pray tell." Esme said, her curiosity was merely harmless, and Bella knew that.

"Oh, nothing of any importance, I assure you, just day dreaming once again." Bella said smiling, a slight blush on her cheeks paired her story quite well, making her look as if she were embarrassed for not talking to the rest of the family. They all smiled around the table and nodded an acceptance at her blank, wandering mind.

"So, shall we finish our sets? We have the saucers left to do." Esme said moving her chair out. All the girls nodded their heads and followed Esme's lead.

* * *

The after noon was filled with a lot of gossip. Mostly about Angela and also - more so- Lauren. Lauren was said to have a bastard child to the duke of Millershire. **(Idk if that is a real place.)**Lauren was absolutely in love with the Duke of Millershire, it was not a secret. Everyone knew that she was in love with the Duke of Millershire. The Duke of Millershire was also notorious for sleeping around and he had knowingly had several bastards already. Lauren would not be any different from all the other whores, that is what all the women decided.

"Oh, golly. It's almost four o'clock. We should get going." Alice said to the other girls. Bella went with Edward in the carage. Mostly everything was quiet until he sighed.

"Yes?" Bella asked looking down at her fingernails.

"Perhaps you could do me a favor?" Edward asked, Bella looked up and shrugged.

"What is it?"

"Repair my mask... I got a tad angry while I was attempting to put it on, I broke the ribbon off." Edward said, Bella nodded her head.

"But of course. But I have a feeling that is not what you wanted to ask of me." Bella noted, Edward nodded his head.

"Very well. You do remember the deal?"

"But of course, My Lord."

"We're here, My Lord." Gilbert, one of Edward's coach drivers stated as he put his head in the little window slot.

"Thank you, Gilbert." Edward said as he opened the door Bella's eyes went straight to the people who were making the place truly scary. Bella saw all the maids and the butlers just scurrying all around the whole entire mansion, making sure everything was just in order. There were black roses all over the place, and some died a bright, festive orange. Bella saw several pumpkins carved into scary, interestingly distorted faces.

"This looks magnificent." Edward appreciated every detail that was made to his grand threshold of the house. The door way was very well decorated, Esme would be sad that this was not her job to brag about, but surely she did have a handle in how it would be set up, after all she was a very good decorater and designer. Even if it was difficult to realize her as a designer. She was a very good one.

"Thank you, Lord Cullen." All of the hands said at one time. He nodded as he walked into the house which looked very much like the outside, only warmer, more festive with the smell of nutmeg, cinnamon and spiced apple cider along with the slight sugestion of pumpkin.

"This smells wonderful! It practicallymakes my mouth water." Bella said smiling, Edward nodded his head in agreement.

"That it does. I'll place my mask in your chambers, I think Jessica has everythingready for you, do you not, Jessica?" Edward asked her, her face flushed and she nodded her head with excitement.

"Yes, Lord Cullen. Come along, Ma'am." Jessica said pulling on Bella's sleeve politely, Bella let her pull her to her own chambers.

"Is there something on your mind, Jessica?"

"Yes, Ma'am. You're bed was unslept in..." Jessica said, "I went to make it, and it was already neat."

"That is because I made it, Jessica." Bella said curtly, "I was a tad bit annoyed, so I decided to clean." Bella said as she opened her door to see the dark blue gown and the dark blue and silver mask setting on her bed along with a new corset that she had never seen before in her life, and a new shift. Edward, she thought.

"Do you need help removing your clothes, Ma'am, or would you like me to draw you a bath?" Jessica asked.

"Draw me a bath, please." Bella pleaded almost with her eyes saying that she was a bit worn. She took off all of her clothing and walked into the bathroom.

"Do you wish your hair to be washed?" Jessica asked, not paying any attention to Bella's naked body. Bella shook her head no.

"No, that is quite alright, it will be hell to try and dry. No, we'll just was my body. I am awfully tired." Bella said, Jessica nodded and helped her into thwarm bath which was newly drawn.

"A massage?" Jessica asked, her hands went to Bella's shoulders.

"No, no. I'm fine."

"Are you quite sure, Bella, we've known each other for a very long time, you feel tense. Would you like to speak about it?" Jessica asked politely.

"No, no. My burden to bare, not to worry you about. I hope you have a grand time tonight, you know that Lord Cullen has let you all off at twelve o'clock so you can enjoy yourselves as the guests. Wear your best. If you have nothing, you may wear something of mine. I'm sure your bust is bigger than mine, but I'm sure you'll fit something." Bella said smiling at her, Jessica smiled and nodded her head.

"I was wondering, that yellow gown, it's a bit big on you..." Jessica said, her eyes were looking down into the slightly merky water.

"Then you may wear it.. have it if you like. I never wear it anyways." Bella said, she always gave Jessica gowns that had no longer contained her interest.

"Thank you, Bella." Jessica said, Bella laughed and nodded.

"Not a problem. You may go, could you get the make up ready for my face, I think I'd like to do it myself tonight." Bella said, Jessica nodded her had and stood up, "and take the dress as you leave. If anyone asks, tell them I've gotten the wrong size and cannot return it, so I've given it to you."

Out of all the persons employed by Edward, Jessica was her favorite. She was so polite, and Bella knew her for a very long time. Bella had always liked her, and Jessica had always shown a fondness of Bella. Bella felt bad, Jessica's parents died a while back, her father was murdered by a person named Laurent. He was truly a mad man and quite a dueler. He liked to duel and unfortunately, he dueled till the death. Jessica's father was a victim of his, one of the many, he was believed to have murdered over a hundred persons.

Bella got out of the tub and wraped herself in a warm towel. She sighed and wiped off her face that she had splashed with the bath water. She looked at her palid face, it looked scared. She was slightly scared for tonight. She would no longer be a virgin. She'd be soiled.

She walked into her room, wearing a robe that was plush. She sat on her make up chair, looking at the make up that Jessica had laid out. Bella saw three shades of lip stick. Crimson, chocolate, and of course, a rose petal pink. She chose the Crimson. It would look quite well with the dress. She put on her make up, a slight touch of charcoal to her eyes, not too much, just enough to create a smokey look. She did not bother with a lot of blush, her natural blush took care of that.

She finally decided to put on the gown, she looked quiet comfortable in it. The new corset pushed her breasts almost out of the gown. It was truly remarkable. Even witha slight breath, she was afraid of her breasts poppingout. She fixed Edward's mask and put a new ribbon on it, A bright red ribbon. She put on her own, which almost felt too tight with her mask on and her hair put in a silver clip, it felt a little snug, but nothing she couldn't handle, surely. She put on her Sapphire blue ballet type slippers and walked down into the ball room where Edward was.

"Here you are, Edward." Bella said, she covered her mouth with the hand that wasn't handing him his mask, she had never really called him Edward before, not without his say so.

"Thank you, Bella." Edward said as he put it on his face. "Are you ready?" Edward asked, "the guests should be arriving any minute now."

"Nearly."

"You look ravishing." Edward said smiling, "a true beauty." Bella smiled and looked at him, she felt smothered by his beautiful, intense green, emerald eyes.

"Thank you, you look quite dashing." Bella said bowing, Edward smirked and bowed his own head.

"Lord Cullen, I introduce Master Michael Newton." Edward smiled and nodded. Michael Newton wasn't really much of anything. He was a person, but his family did have some money, not nearly as much as the Cullen's, but still, money. Money was key.

"Ah, yes, send him in." Edward said, with in seconds Micheal walked in, a smug smile about him. His blue eyes showing nothing but excitement.

"Where is your mask?" Bella asked surprised.

"Ah, yes it's here." Michael said waving it around.

"Put it on." Edward instructed, Bella smiled at him, her mask covering half of her face, but you could still tell it was her.

"Right." Michael said as he put on his black, plain mask. It wasn't anything special, perhaps, genaricif anything. He had no real art to it, it was plain, black with a suede tie at the back.

"Isabella, may I have the first turn on the dance floor?" Edward asked bowing his head curtly.

"Who is this Isabella you speak of?" Bella asked laughing, Edward laughed too.

"I'm dreadfully sorry, Madame, will you allow me a dance?" Edward asked, fueling her joke, Bella nodded her head and took Edward's out stretched hand.

As they danced more people filled in to the ball room, most went to get drinks. Bella had to of danced with Edward a hand full of times, and it was no surprise that every time she got a new dance partner, he'd steal her away half way through the song. Alice and Rosalie wore dresses that were similar to each other. They were white, and had lace on the sleeves and it had a chokercollar of lace. They danced with their husbands for a bit, and of course traded partners to keep it spicy.

Later on they had the grave yard walk which people were very excited about. Emmett and Jasper helped with the ghoulsand Edward was said to be a Vampire walking around. Charlie, Bella's father was a knight with an axe in his hand, he was very cautious and when guests came around he'd have the axe closer to his body so nobody would be stuck accidentally. Many people got scared when Sir Jacob Black popped out with many wigs on, obviously a werewolf. **(there are so many ways to spell it I just can't remember the correct one)**

The night went on until twelve o'clock where people joined in one last dance, and of course, Edward danced with Bella, Alice danced with Jasper, and Rosalie danced with Emmett. Carlisle and Esme were nowhere to be seen, but it was sure they'd be up stairs, ready to announce that all hallows eve was over.

"Take off your masks!" Yelled Carlislefrom the top of the stairs, they all did. There were several pairs that were embarrassed. Michael Newton was paired up withJessica Stanley, Bella's maid. Lauren Mallory was dancing with Sir Tyler Crowley. Several looks were on Lauren'sface as she saw that Angela was dancing with the Duke of Millershire, who's name was Ben. Green withenvy Lauren walked out of the ballroom, holding her popping stomach with pride. Edward looked at Bella and kissed her hand, he lead her put to the top of the stairs where his parents were.

"I do hope you all had a wonderful time. Ladies, if your husbands found themselves a stray from you tonight, just remember, you found yourself in the same predicament, and we've all had a generous drink or two. I hope you all travel safely, for the party is over. Happy Halloween!" Edward said to all of them. They all cheered, held up their masks and walked out of the mansion in a polite, orderly fashion with their companions in their hands.

"I had a wonderful time, dear." Esme said as she hugged Edward, and Carlisle clapped him on the back of his shoulder.

"And I as well." Carlisle said, he smiled at his son, appreciatively.

"Thank you for helping, it was truly wonderful." Edward agreed, his sister came up with Jasper and hugged him and said their good byes, of course Rosalie did not hug, but thanked him for the wonderful time and smiled at him as she hugged Bella tightly.

"That is everyone, Sir." Said Edward's footmen. Edward nodded and looked over at Bella who was setting by the fire, watching the flames that died down due to lack of wood. Edward put his hands on her shoulders and smiled down at her, a smile that showed affection.

"Did you have a good time?" Edward asked her, Bella's eyes looked up at him and smiled.

"Of course, it was a delight."

"I'm glad... Are you ready, Bella?" Edward asked, Bella looked into the fire for five more minutes before responding.

"Yes."

"My chambers? I think you'd be more comfortablein my bed." Edward said. Bella stood up and turned to him, Edward's eyes were bright green, however, they were not filled withlust, they were filled with affection and caring. Bella smiled at him, she was uneasy, but she was ready. She had plenty of brandy to help calm her nerves.


	5. Chapter 5: Pumpkins Brew Prt2

**Dear Readers,  
Ok.... Excuse time. Haha. Don't you just love how I open up with my lame excuses? Ok. Well excuse one. I was at the beach for a week... Sand in all the wrong places, trust me. Being computer deprived was horrible and it made me feel... powerless. My mind was winding and winding until I finally got to a sheet of paper. I mean, do you know how hard it is to be a writter and not have anything to write with? Nothing to type with? It's horrible... it sucks, and most of all, it's torture.**

**So, School for me is started up on Wends. So I doubt I'll be able to update all the time, but trust me when I say, I'll be trying my hardest to do it for you guys. It's really tough to do homework, hang out with friends, and write really long chapters, but I'm going to try.**

**With out farther due, here is the chapter you've all been waiting for, patiently, and diligently. Oh, and yet another thing, this Chapter is in Bella's perspective, to give you a taste of how she feels.**

**Enjoy.**

**-Megan**

Pumpkin's Brew Prt 2

I walked into Edward's chambers, he was there behind me. His fingers were tracing my dress. The dress he bought. The dress he loved on me. We didn't talk, my breathing was almost erratic and untamed. I kept swallowing, hoping that the saliva in my mouth would quench this newly found thirst that I had seemed to acquire on the short walk into Edward's chambers. I turned around to face Edward, his eyes were dark green in the candle light. His lips were pursed and he seemed to be holding something back, something very important, but I couldn't figure it out.

"You're to obey me, always." Edward said finally, his voice almost shaking, but I stood there, looking into his eyes, our masks discarded on the bed stand. "If you don't... I will be forced to punish you. You already listen to me, very well. However, once you are my submissive, you cannot back talk me unless I allow it, if I warn you once, and you do it once more, you will be punished. Painfully." Edward continued

"I understand." I said quietly, he nodded and looked down.

"I didn't ask you to speak, but that is the way it shall be. When I ask, in the bedroom, for you not to speak, you shalt." Edward said, I cannot say that I was not scared, every fiber of me was scared. I felt like a deer being chased by the hunter, knowing you stand no chance against their bow and arrows. Knowing that you are helpless is one of the most... degrading feelings in the world. "Do you understand? You may speak."

"I understand." I said, yet again, in a quiet, loving voice.

"Tonight I will not make you submit too far, it will be slow, passionate, even. Do not think for one second through this submissive state that I do not care for you, Isabella. Do not. You are...... going to be my wife, however, now you are my submissive." Edward said. I nodded my head.

Edward turned me around gingerly, and began to undress me, gently. He undid my garments, he even took care to unlace my corset softly, not pulling at all. Finally, my shift was coming off, the only thing standing in the way of my undergarments. I began to breath heavily. I had seen Edward in nothing at all, not even garments. However, it was much more different since I am about to be intimate with him. His fingers traced my back, my naked back. I shivered at his touch.

There was no possibly way to avoid what was going to happen next as he turned me around almost as gingerly as he turned my back to him. I looked into his green eyes, they were dark with lust, dark with passion. Just dark.

"Undress me." He commanded in a low voice.

I did as he commanded, beginning with his over coat. I took it off, and let it drop to the floor, it was silk, and my dress was just as precious, he did not care. I went to his under-vest, and began to unbutton it, and slipped it off. It was down to his shirt and breeches now. That was all that was left, other than his under ware... My hands were shaking as I started to unbutton all the buttons on his buttons. It was really embarrassing to be this nervous, but Edward smiled encouragingly, if not, lovingly. He held my hands after I finished and kissed my hands tenderly, showing me slight compassion. Then he let my hands fall and he shrugged off his shirt.

I gulped, he looked at me, expecting me to remove his breeches. "Go on, Isabella." Edward said, his voice almost dark now. I did as he said, I took down his breeches where his white, cotton under ware shown a prominent budge. I knew what it was, and the thought made my stomach churn. "Those too, Isabella." Edward said as he had sensed my wariness and my sudden shock. I let them drop to the floor, my eyes on his. I would not look down, no matter what, I am not going to look down... It's not right, it's improper.

"You can look. I'm looking at you." Edward chide, I looked at the window, he looked at me, his eyes seemed a little angry, he pulled my chin to look at him. "Look, Isabella." Edward said, he commanded me which surprised me to say the very least. My eyes meandered down to where warmth was coming from, and there it was, his large, aroused manhood. It looked smooth, hard. It almost called out for me to touch it. It was a pinkish brown color, it looked warm, inviting, even.

"On the bed, Isabella, lie down." Edward instructed. I did as he said and laid on my back. My breath made my breasts rise, the coldness of the air of my breath made me nipples perk and bud. I couldn't seem to think straight, my whole entire brain was just consumed on how honestly beautiful Edward is. He looked down at me as he kneeled on the bed, his eyes darker than I have ever seen them before.

His biceps were rippling from anticipation, his stomach muscles tensing at the sight of my slender, pale body being laid out before him. He was excited, by the looks of his manhood, but he was just slowly leaning down to kiss me, he kissed me tenderly, and rubbed my cheek thoughtfully. "Spread your legs." Edward commanded, his voice soft, but also very dominant. I did as he asked, the breeze hitting my very sensitive, warm, pink flesh. I gasped at the feeling of his large, warm fingers brushing against my lower lips. I felt him part them, his fingers getting wet from the nectar my body has created for him.

I couldn't bare not to make a noise as his fingers found my sensitive little bud. I moaned, and I saw Edward's face, he was happy to see that he had found a place that put me to perfect Nirvana.

"Ahh, there it is, my little pet." Edward hummed to me, I moaned again as his fingers began to stroke my small bud, I moaned in delight, and slightly in annoyance as he had called me 'my little pet'. "You're so very moist, my little pet." Edward purred into my ear, making me shiver at the sound and the feeling of his fingers caressing me softly.

"Edward." I begged, I felt a slap to my centre. He hit my woman hood!

"No speaking, my little pet. If you want me to enter you, you must moan louder." Edward said. So that is what he met by punishment. He punished me for speaking out of turn by smacking my sensitive womanhood.

I moaned loudly as he increased his administrations, I felt a finger go into me, it felt right, it felt welcomed. I moaned again, and a second finger went into me, stretching me, almost painfully. I moaned slightly in pain. Edward smiled slightly, seeing how 'tight' as he muttered, I was. His two fingers began to pump in and out of me as his other hand let my sensitive bud quiver by being petted. I felt his mouth began to suckle on my breasts, making my back arch into his mouth, that moment, I heard him moan, and not me.

"Now, it's time." Edward said, he placed himself into my knees, his face still, his eyes moving to my face, to my body. Then lastly, to himself, to his manhood. It looked so big, it was almost impossibly to imagine that huge thing inside of my small little entrance. However, I wouldn't have to imagine much longer, I'll be experiencing.

"Don't worry." Edward purred, his hand lifting to my cheek, stroking it gently. "It's going to hurt a little, but it'll feel good. This big cock belongs in here." Edward said, his other hand that wasn't stroking my cheek lovingly was stroking his 'cock' as he had called it, lustfully. I scooted closer to him, he smiled and kissed my forehead. His hands went to my hips, and he pushed the tip of himself into my entrance.

I squeaked in pain. He hushed me, and told me that it's alright.

He brought more of himself inside of me, he put his head on my shoulder and smiled to me. "This is always the hard part, getting in." Edward said, I felt him then shove himself into me fast. I groaned in pain and arched my back. Tears overflowing my eyes.

"Edward, it hurts." I begged him to pull out, almost, but his hand left my hip and went to my sensitive bud. He hushed me and began to rub, not moving his hips to crash into mine.

"Doesn't it feel good, little pet." Edward said, he started to move slowly as his fingers worked on my sensitive bud, and to my surprise, he didn't punish me for my outburst, it was like the pain I was experiencing now was more than enough punishment.

I felt warm liquid gush from me, it was blood, I heard him sigh about it. He began to move faster, and the pain turned into pleasure. Especially with Edward rubbing my sensitive bud. I was shaking, I was arching my back as far as Edward's chest would allow. His pecks were pressed up against my breasts, rubbing against them as he thrust strongly into me.

I moaned in ecstasy, I felt like I was jumping off into a cliff, feeling like I was on a pile of opium. I moaned loudly, I even shouted Edward's name, and after the pulsing stopped in my womanhood, Edward slowed and I felt him begin to throb inside of me, and I felt liquid enter me, a liquid I knew to be his seed. He could very well land me with child.

Edward moaned again, and fell to my side, sweat plastered on both of us, holding the sheets to our bodies. Edward looked over to me, and started to brush hair out of my sweaty face thoughtfully. "How do you feel, Isabella?" Edward asked, I looked over at him, and I smiled, surprisingly. I didnt' talk, I wasn't asked to.

"You may speak, Bella, it is like a marriage bed, now." Edward told me, I smiled at him, and nodded.

"I feel.. exhausted." I told him, he smiled at me, his crooked, uneven smile. The one that made all the women melt at balls, and he was giving it to me.

"I am too, sleep, Beautiful Bella. You did magnificently." Edward encouraged.

The Next Morning.

I awoke to find myself alone in bed. Not my bed, not even my chambers, no. I was in Edward's bed, in Edward's chambers. He did sleep with me, I felt his hands wrapped around me all night, I was still naked, and I was sore. I looked outside, and the lights were bright. It was well into the morning, perhaps ten. I rose from the bed and looked around, a single, slik, scarlet robe sat next to the bed, and it was a woman's. Edward must have for-seen me being a slight bit worried of what the maids and such would think.

I hurried to my room to find Jessica in there, washing the dress I wore the other night.

"Good morning, Miss." Jessica said in a formal tone.

"Good morning, Jessica. How are you? Did you enjoy yourself?" I asked as I rushed around looking for my basin filled with warm water to refresh myself.

"I did, thank you. Thank you for the dress, Miss, it was quite beautiful. Micheal loved it." Jessica smiled, her brown eyes wide with happiness.

"I'm pleased. . . Jessica, are you cross with me in some way?" I asked, I was genuinely concerned by her short tone she was taking with me, her eyes wandered up to find mine, she looked guilty.

"I came in last night to talk to you... you weren't here. Where were you, Bella?" Jessica asked, she stood up, and her face was red. "I am your maid, and I am your friend... You treat me as if I am one at a time." Jessica said in hate.

"I was not in my room, you are correct. I was in Lord Edward's room." I said quietly, "we were talking over business matters when I fell asleep." I mumbled the last part.

"Some business matters if I had found your dress and your other dressings scattered on his floor and your body naked lying in his bed!" Jessica countered, I looked at her, my face red with anger and blush. Tears unleashed, and it was embarrassing that, that was one of the movements of my anger.

"Get out. How dare you!" I muttered, Jessica stood up and looked at me.

"Are you going to be his mistress all of your life?" Jessica asked, I slapped her and she fell to the floor in a painful thud. Her hand holding her cheek. Her brown eyes wide with surprise. "You're already starting to act like a Duchess," Jessica said, a soft sob in her chest, I looked down at her.

"You should know better, Jessica." I heard Edward speak from the door way, he must have heard everything. "You should not go into my room, you should not yell at someone who is going to be a Duchess. Friend or not." Edward said, he walked over and put his hand on the back of my neck. "And you, my love, mustn't hit the help, or your friend. It could be bad for their health." Edward instructed me.

"I am truly sorry, Jessica. You know you mustn't test my anger. Get up." I told her, she stood, her body shaking. I walked up to her, and fixed her cap like I always had. Her brown eyes still wide, and now filled with translucent tears.

"I'm sorry, Duchess." Jessica spat. I raised my hand to smack her again, and stopped myself.

"Apology accepted. You have the day off. Leave me. Speak of this, and you will be fired." I said, my power was high in the household, and I never hit Jessica before, but she knew that I was in fact allowed.

I sat on the day bed and looked down at my hands, which stung from the sudden rush of hormones. "She had no right..." I said to him, Edward kneeled in front of me, and kissed each of my fingertips.

"I know, my love. Get dressed. Brunch is waiting." Edward instructed, I did as he said, I dressed in a lavender dress it was quiet plan. No fancy trimmings of lace, no silk. It was all cotton. It was humble, however you could see my shift under it.

I was quiet while we ate, and I didn't eat much. Edward was talking about having to get another secretary/assistant soon, seeing as I am to be his wife and it wouldn't be prudent for me to be his assistant and his wife. I couldn't add the submissive part on there, it wasn't the time, nor the place for back talk and banter.

"I think I should stay your assistant, if not a helpful wife in state affairs." I countered as I dabbed my mouth for any droppings of bacon grease.

"You may stay on until I find another. I do not wish for you to work." Edward said sipping his strong, Italian coffee.

"Edward, please. I enjoy working. I do not know what I'd do to keep myself busy. Besides, Alice and Rosalie work." I paused, his face was straight. "So does your mother." I complained.

"Yes, but not in working affairs." Edward paused, "not in estate affairs." Edward corrected himself. I sighed and looked down at my half full plate.

"Edward, please. I enjoy my work." I pleaded, he looked up from his coffee and he looked aggravated.

"Bella, please. Do not argue." Edward pleaded me, his eyes showing the dominant side of him that I had seen last night.

"I'm terribly sorry." I mumbled, he looked at me and smiled.

"How do you feel? I fear I was too rough last night." Edward said, his voice light, and caressing from the far distance of the table.

"I feel sore... I am fine, however." I said pausing, "and how are you this lovely morning?"

"Refreshed." Edward answered shortly as his footmen came up and whispered something in his ear. Something perhaps pertaining to me.

"Ah, I see." Edward mumbled to his footmen, and whispered something back, I looked at him curiously as the footmen left and Edward gave me his attention again.

"What was that about?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me each day I am not treated like an employee.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Bella." Edward said smiling, his crooked smile that he used so many times to smolder me into doing paper work that was met for him originally.

"All right then." I said as I speared a piece of rolled sausage with my fork and bit into it, Edward's face looked painful as he watched me bite the sausage. Probably thinking it would be his manhood. And perhaps, he is right.

After brunch Alice came by, and Jasper came by to see to Edward about extending his Theatre. They of course retired to Edward's office to talk business and of course, how much it would cost. Alice and I went to my quarters, where she kept looking at me for quiet some time until I finally gave up and asked her why she was staring at me so diligently.

"You look different, bright. Perhaps even darker." Alice mused, her hands playing with strands of ribbon that we've been trying to unknot.

"I do, do I? How odd." I said, focusing on a bright yellow ribbon.

"In fact, I'd say its a look of a lady when she's lost her virtue." Alice said.

Alice was always very bold and verbose. She never let anything on her mind go to waste, she'd always speak it and make sure it was heard. Despite my many wants to tell her, I was unsure if I could, unsure if it would be proper of me to let her hear of Edward and I's personal, intimate moments last night. However, I've always found that I could confide in Alice and she'd never tell a single soul. Never. She'd take it to the grave and make sure it was good and buried with her before she told a secret of Rosalie and I's.

"Alice..." I started, I wanted to say for her to mind her own business, but this was her business. She had every right to know I had slept in the same bed with her brother - multiple times, and that I had made love with her brother last night, she had every right to know, but I couldn't divulge such a secret.

"We all have our secrets Bella, and yours are far more important to keep to yourself. So do try and keep it to yourself." Alice winked, I found myself breathing easier after that.

We untangled several ribbons and made sure that each one did not become tangled again. Why we were doing this, I had no idea, it was just a ball of ribbons that we decided to spend quite a large amount of time on. We hadn't noticed how long we were gossiping and talking until Jessica walked in. Her face flushed in tears, and I do not believe it was I who had caused them.

"Jessica, what is wrong?" Alice asked in a loving voice.

"Mike..." Jessica sobbed out, I walked over and put my hand on her back.

"What did he do, Jessica?" I asked, her eyes were filled with tears that were waiting to join the others that had fallen on her cheek.

"He says that he cannot be with me because I am a servant girl. I chose this job, and I get paid so much better than I would while being a baker!" Jessica complained, looked down, my eyes wanting to curl up into my head and my mouth along with it. But I had t help her.

"You're not going to be a servant for much longer. You're going to be one of my Lady's in waiting." I said quietly, I looked down, "when Edward and I are wed..." I mumbled quietly. Jessica's head popped up and looked at me, her eyes filled with slight joy, and extreme pain.

"Truly?"

"Truly." I confirmed, she smiled, her face filled with new found joy.

"Thank you!" Jessica hugged me tightly, her tears falling into my soft curls. I smiled and patted her back softly.

"You're welcome." I said, then Edward's footmen came in and smiled at us all.

"Dinner, Lady Alice, Ms. Swan." He said and then he walked out of the room, I smiled.

"Come along." Alice said as she put the smaller ball of ribbons down on the day bed and walked to the door way, I looked at Jessica.

"Are you going to be alright?" I asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yes, go enjoy your dinner." Jessica said, I smiled and nodded, walking out of the room with Alice by my side. Earlier I had told her how I had hit Jessica earlier today, and Alice thought that it wasn't right, but it was probably called for if she had gone any farther. Alice and I were never really violent, normally. I detested violence, where Rosalie loved it and enjoyed sword fighting very much.

A dinner with Alice and Jasper was always such a joy. Alice would talk, and smile. Almost entertain because her brother had no wife to do so. Jasper chatted and talked about how his next plays were going to be, perhaps at times even tell us about them, telling us most of the play except for the very end, which was always such a cruel fate, so then we'd just have to go see it because the suspense. It was his marketing scheme for Edward and I, not that we minded entirety.

"Perhaps we could go for a show tonight?" Alice said, looking hopefully at her husband, Jasper smiled and looked to Edward.

"What is playing?" Edward asked, his fingers twisting a sprig of parsley.

"The same as last month. But it was rather good." Jasper said looking at him, a look in his eyes almost asking him to come, because if Edward and I did not, Alice would drag him to the theatre alone.

"Yes, that was a rather good play..." Edward mused, "Bella?"

Edward almost always asked my opinion when it came to house outings. He always wanted to make sure it was something that I wanted to do, and if it wasn't, then he would just appose it all together, even if he liked the idea. He was sweet almost all the time, however, he did have his dark side, like at night. I smiled at Alice, Jasper, and then lastly Edward.

"I think it sounds delightful." I smiled, Edward nodded and smiled.

"Settled then, we'll go." Edward said placing his non splotched napkin on his empty plate and smiled.

"Of course we'll have to go home and change, we are in casual clothing." Alice said looking at her plain dress that was almost the same color as mine, her face filled with worry and regret.

"I agree." Edward said as he stood, "would you like me to summon my coachmen?" Edward asked Jasper.

"Not at all, if we could just borrow some of your clothes, you're close to my size, and Alice is close to Bella's." Jasper said smiling, Edward nodded and lead Jasper to his chambers and I lead Alice to mine.

Alice chose a dress that she had bought me, it was gold and itchy. I didn't wear it because it was too flashy and it was itchy. Alice, however, had no problem with being flashy, and apparently ahd no problem with being itchy either. I dressed in a creme colored dress that had pearls all around the neck line, the lace almost engulfing my neck. My hair was put up in a fashionable curly bun, and Alice of course left hers in an awry of messiness.

When we met the men they were waiting patently in suits with white bow ties. Edward and I sat together at the play, and we watched everything that Alice and Jasper had, it got annoying when they would lean over and discuss how they really made the people disappear and such. Edward and Jasper knew how to ruin the magic of a play for Alice and I. Even if we had already watched it once before.

The end of the night neared and the play began to slow down, the lead character dying for the one he loves in a horrible battle to the death. The woman crying over her dead love's body, and eventually find she is with his child. The play ended with her looking over a child's crib and everyone clapped.

"That was wonderful!" Alice adored, Jasper smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so very happy you liked it, darling." Jasper kissed her forehead again and smiled at her, Alice nodded her head.

"Well, it is late. Good night Jasper, Alice." Edward said, he shook hands with Jasper and kissed his sister on the cheek.

As we got into the carriage Edward sat across from me and smiled at me thoughtfully.

"Are you too sore?" Edward asked, I smiled and looked down, a large blush creeping up on my face, my ears burning red with the blood that had suddenly flooded to my face.

"Not at all." I said, he smiled and he told the coachmen to go back to his house, and quickly.


	6. Chapter 6: To Spoil You, My love

**Dear Readers,**

**Hey, thanks for your patients and loyalty. :) Much appreciated. School is back, and I'll be taking the PSATs soon, which are Practice SATs.. Not too excited, I take them Wed. Morning, the first three classes of my day. That's the only good part, but the bad part is I'll have to play catch up. Damn those tests. And I'll have to take PSSAs soon. Which is something only Pennsylvania does... Grr. and I think Pennsylvania is the only place that does Physical Fitness Testing too. :( I hate that. . . Any who.**

**So, last time they just started to get 'aquanted' in the whole dominance side. This chapter is going to show you how much Edward really spoils Bella. And it's going to have a few flash backs to their childhood to show you just how Edward was when he was younger, and how Bella was when she was younger.**

**I hope you guys like it, and I hope you can forgive me for the long waits, I'm truly sorry, I don't mean to neglect you, honestly :)**

**Enjoy.**

**-Megan.**

To Spoil You, My Love.

Bella walked through the house that Edward had just bought. It was a nice estate that he'd be renting out soon to a farmer and his large family. Edward was always a nice land lord, but he did like to have his money on time. He couldn't help but be a bit greedy. Bella saw that the doors were nice and sturdy in case of a snowy winter. The land was nice and fertile, they had never had any complaints before. The crops that had always come out of this farm house were always very big and very Delicious. Once, Edward's tenets had given them fruits as payment, because they hadn't made their quota, Edward accepted them gracefully and said not to worry about payment. The fruits were succulent and delicious.

"This place is wonderful." The farmer's wife said, her eyes light up to the nice woodstove that had been replaced by Edward. He was always replacing things that had needed replacing. He made sure of it.

"I'm glad you think so. Rent is for shillings a month..." Edward said looking at them, "as a start. I know that it's not the season for planting and harvesting, so I'll start out low." Edward said looking down.

"How high should it get?" The farmer asked, his blue eyes honest and fearful.

"Depending on how good your crops are, three guineas. But, perhaps, if you cannot afford the three guineas I'm always very partial to melons or pumpkins when they are in season." Edward said smiling at the farmer and his wife, they smiled back, obviously appreciative to Edward's kindness.

"I think we will like it here... Lord Cullen." The farmer's wife said smiling.

"Wonderful, there is still wood out back, I assure you, it's cut quite neatly. Mr. Dericks, it's a pleasure." Edward said, Mr. Dericks smiled back and nodded his head.

"Thank you Lord Cullen." Mr. Dericks said, the kids were waiting by the door, and they had caught Bella's eyes, she smiled at them. She had just bought sweets at the market and she always loved spoiling children.

"Do they like cinnamon bread?" Bella asked Mrs. Dericks. Mrs. Dericks looked at Bella in surprise and smiled.

"Yes, My Lady, but you musn't spoil them..." Mrs. Dericks said, her face blushing, it was obvious she didn't think Bella had a need to give them any sweets at all.

"Nonsense." Bella said, she walked over to the children and smiled at them.

"I'm Bella, what are your names?" Bella asked the children, Edward stood behind her, watching her with admirance.

"My name is Darcey!" The little girl said, her sandy blonde hair was wavy and her brown eyes just like her mother's.

"Well hello, Darcey, would you like some cinnamon bread? It's fresh, I had just picked it up this morning." Bella said offering the child a generous sized slice of the bread, Darcey looked at her mother for permission.

"Aye, go on." Mrs. Dericks said, Darcey smiled at Bella and nodded her head, her eyes filled with sparkles, Bella handed her the slice and looked at the boy standing beside her, he was around thirteen.

"What is your name?" She asked the boy, he looked at her, he had blue eyes like his father, his sandy blonde hair was also in waves and had been cut short, his face was becoming angular with his age.

"Blake." The boy said, his voice low, like a male's voice should be.

"How old are you both?" Bella asked as she handed the boy a slice of the cinnamon bread that was slightly larger than Darcey's. The boy accepted it and smiled at her.

"I'm seven!" Darcey said as she took a nibble of her bread, Bella smiled.

"And you, Blake?" Bella asked, Blake looked at her with a small expression that hinted as lust.

"Fifteen." Blake said, well, she had been wrong, he was actually just two years younger than her.

"You're children are wonderful, Mr. and Mrs. Dericks." Bella said to the proud parents.

"Thank you, they like to help out at the farm." Mr. Dericks said looking at the children, they both smiled and ate their cinnamon bread slowly.

"That's wonderful, is there anymore family that will be moving in?" Bella asked, she had to know so she knew how many people would be living here.

"Three more, my sister and her two children will be coming. She's a widow, she is." Mrs. Dericks said looking down at the wooden floors.

"Of course," Edward said nodding his head in understanding.

"How old are her children?" Bella asked, her maternal side was definitely coming out.

"Her boys are twins, they're both five." said, Bella's eyes light up in excitement.

"My apologies. Bella does love children so." Edward said grabbing a hold of Bella's waist admiring her love for children, his eyes showing love, and nothing but love.

"Oh, are you going to have one of your own, Lady Cullen?" Mrs. Dericks asked, Bella's eyes got big as she looked at Edward.

"We've not decided yet." Edward said calmly. Edward was always very calm.

"Oh, well they are such blessings." Mr. Dericks said smiling at his children who had come to walk beside them, they both smiled.

The Dericks seemed to be a jolly family. The mother was slightly plump, and her husband was a rather generous size. The children were both small sized and had sandy blonde hair as their father had. The mother had dark brown hair and brown eyes, which made Bella think of herself. Blake looked like he was going to grow up into a fine, hard working, strong man. He looked as if he had already worked like a man.

"Well, you can expect Bella every month, then." Edward said smiling, "she does love children, and she loves to spoil them." Edward said, it was true. But the homes that they normally rented out was to people who's children had grown, or families that had not planned on growing.

They rode off as soon as Edward and Bella made sure that they were settled in to the farm house. Bella looked over at Edward, admiring him for being so kind and generous to the family. Edward hardly ever was generous to families, but for some reason, he was being quite kind to them.

"Thank you for letting me spoil their children." Bella said in a small voice, Edward looked over at her, bemused by her smallness.

"You're quite welcome, love. I know how much you adore children." Edward said smiling at Bella, Bella nodded her head, agreeing with him completely. "Anyways, the Dericks are a nice family, they seem well on their word and I'm sure and am confident that they do have money. They just like to work for it." Edward said looking at her, Bella's expression changed.

"You mean they're wealthy?"

"No, no. Middle class perhaps, but they're not poor." Edward said looking at her, smiling.

"Then why give them the house so cheap?"

"Because, they've got another child on the way, and her sister coming to live with them." Edward said simply.

"She's withchild?" Bella asked in surprise.

"Yes, Mr. Dericks informed me before hand." Edward said looking at Bella, smiling at her lovingly.

"Am I allowed to visit monthly?" Bella asked hoping for a yes.

"But of course, Bella. Would I deny you when you never deny me?" Edward asked, Bella blushed, her brown curls falling infront of her face. Edward pushed them back with a swipe of his hands, he smiled at her. "You were positively wonderful last night, love." Edward said, he took Bella's hand and kissed her wrist.

"Thank you, my lord." Bella said, she had liked calling him that when he adored her so.

"No, no, the thanks is mine to give." Edward said kissing her arm, he then looked at her attire, and was surprised. By god, if the carriage wasn't warmed by the coals under neath the floor, Bella would be freezing by now.

"My darling, we're going in to town to the seamstress's." Edward said as he called the orders to the coachmen.

"Why?" Bella asked in surprise.

"You need some winter attire, I'm surprised you hadn't froze." Edward said looking at her, her breasts heaving out of her dress, his eyes wandering to the vally of her breast which he had feathered kisses on last night.

"Oh, of course. I know it is November, my lord." Bella paused, "but I do adore this gown."

"Then I shall buy one just like it, in heavier material." Edward said smiling at her, Bella smiled back. Bella wore a green gown, it was silk and had ivy leaves on the wrists and on the bottom of the gown, her gown had many petty coats under it, but she was still rather cold. Her body couldn't deny that it would like a nice wool dress right now.

"If you wish." Bella said smiling at him, Edward looked over, his green eyes showing lust.

"I do." Edward said smiling, Bella blushed and looked down at her feet to see her emerald slippers.

With hours spent in town and spending a lot of money, Edward walked Bella to the carriage and smiled her her, he had bought her fourteen gowns, all different, but some were similar to her spring attire.

"Edward, these are truly wonderful, you needn't buy me so much." Bella blushed, her face almost pink everywhere.

"I would like to spoil you like you spoil children." Edward said kissing her fingers, Bella blushed.

"Tis hardly the same!" Bella said smiling, Edward smiled at her.

"It is to me, love. You deserve what a Duchess's deserves. Get used to being fawned over, my love. You're going to be a Dutchess, you must learn how to accept my expensive gifts gracefully." Edward said, a smirk to his lips, Bella smiled and looked at him, he came closer and kissed her lips lightly, a feathering kiss like had laid on her whole entire body last night.

"Thank you, graciously." Bella said smiling, Edward had smiled too, his lips stretched across his teeth perfectly.

"Now, we must go, I've a meeting with the King." Edward said quietly, Bella looked over.

"Is this over why we're to be wed?" Bella asked, Edward's eyes looked out of the corner as the carriage started to move.

"Isabella, please do not ask this of me. I cannot tell you now, the time it is not right.." Edward said quietly, Bella had tried to get it out of him for the past two weeks and yet, there had been no budge of any information.

"Edward, I beg of you." Bella said, her hands grasping his, "please tell me."

"I cannot, Isabella." Edward said turning away from her, but still holding her hand tightly, "please stop it."

Bella looked down, she had seen that Edward was quite serious, so she had let it go, he wasn't telling her any thing, and Alice would not tell her, nor would Rosalie. She sighed.

"Am I allowed to have Alice come tonight?" Bella asked, Edward snapped his head over, he looked at her in surprise. She never asked for Alice's company, she had always just called upon her.

"Of course you may." Edward said in a slightly higher voice, he was surprise that she had thought that he'd deny her such a treat.

"Thank you..." Bella said. She hadn't seen Alice in a week, and Alice was almost positive that she was indeed with child and she'd like to show people her form soon, at a ball, perhaps. She would start showing soon, and Jasper would begin to notice. She said she would tell everyone the Christmas ball, it would be a grand present for the family. Another Cullen, it would be marvelous.

Edward had dropped Bella off at his home and he rode off to meet the King... Bella sighed, she had remembered the first time she had walked into this house.

**- - - Flash Back- - -**

_"Come along, Isabella, do not drag your feet!" Her father called her._

_Bella was twelve, and she walked into the home that was being revised for her childhood friend, Edward. He was calling upon Bella to help him manage his Dukedom. She was to be his secretary for lack of a better term, and she would do many tasks for him._

_"Hello, Sir Swan." Carlisle, Edward's father, had approached them, shaking hands with Charlie, Bella curtsied like she always had to Carlisle._

_"Ahh, Miss Bella, come here." Carlisle said, Bella walked forward, she looked at the handsome man, he was so young, and he looked beautiful, his blonde hair surely should have gone to one of his children, but sadly, they all had darker hair. Alice had black, Emmett had brown, and Edward had an unnatrual rust-red color of hair._

_"Lord Cullen." Bella said smiling at him, He smiled at her, and kissed her hand delicately, her hand gloved, and his, not._

_"You called upon me, Father?" Edward said walking to his father's side. Edward was now of age to have his own home, he was ready very handsome, and Bella was to live here, with Edward._

_"Ah, yes, son. Here is Miss Swan." Carlisle took off Bella's glove, and handed her hand to Edward, who's hand was also ungloved, Bella blushed instantly._

_"Oh, my apologies, I did not mean to take your beautiful silken glove." Carlisle said, he smiled sheepishly, "how careless of me." Carlisle giggled to himself, and Charlie looked at Bella and Edward's bare hands touching, it had bothered him to no end._

_"Tis alright, My lord." Bella said taking her hand out of Edward's grasp, which was strong, she held her delicate hands out of her other glove, and Carlisle placed it in her palms._

_"You needn't wear gloves in my home." Edward said boldly. "we've known each other since childhood, Bella. No need." Edward said taking the gloves off of her hands, She blushed instantly._

_It was unlady like to not wear gloves._

_"I think she should wear gloves, she's thirteen yet!" Charlie said in an angry voice, Carlisle put his hand on Charlie's shoulder and calmed him._

_"Oh come now, Charles, I'm sure it's fine." Carlisle said as Edward lead Bella's bare hands into the house, and he smiled at her, Bella smiled back, as Edward kissed her hands._

**- - - End of Flash Back- - -**

To this day Bella never wore gloves unless it was out, and even then Edward took them off of her. He did not like her to hide her delecate, beautiful hands, he loved her hands.

After hours of waiting for Edward, Bella had settled on eating her dinner in her quarters. She ate quietly as Jessica had come in to take her tray and hand her a cup of coffee.

"Is he back?" Bella asked, her voice almost hollow. Alice had left an hour ago.

"No, I'm afraid not, Ma'am." Jessica said regretfully, Bella nodded her head. "Would you like to go out, 'tis late, but I am sure it is not too late." Jessica said looking at her.

"No, no. Could you bring me my cross hatching?" Bella requested, Jessica nodded her head and walked over to the basket near the sofa and handed it to Bella who was on her bed setting.

"That all?" Jessica asked, Bella nodded her head.

"Yes, of course, thank you Jess." Bella said as she kept knitting a hat for Alice's child. She had made it a lovely midnight blue. Alice loved to spoil children, too. But she liked to buy the clothes, and Bella enjoyed to make them. The only think Alice would allow her child to wear that was made is a bonnet or a night cap. Bella had agreed to make as many as possible. Alice liked making booties for the child, but Bella knew the child would only wear them once or twice. Jasper was into spoiling children even more than Alice.

An hour went by and Bella called on Jessica to draw her a bath. Bella laid in the warmth of the water, remembering her childhood, running around Cullen Castle.

**- - - Flash Back- - -**

_"You cannot catch me!" Edward called, Bella was at the top of the stairs, and Edward at the bottom. Edward always ran fast when they were children._

_"Come on Edward! Taint fair!" Bella called as she ran down the stairs to him, but she fell, the smile on her face disappeared as she had found she scraped her knee and had ripped her stalkings._

_"Oh dear, Isabella, are you alright?" Edward walked up to her, and looked at her knee, it was bleeding, he sighed and picked her up. Edward was several years old than her, but it never bothered her. It never bothered him either. Bella was seven, and Edward was fourteen. He was young, and strong. He enjoyed playing with Bella when they were children._

_"What's happened?!" Renee said walking up to them, her gown dragging on the floor. Edward held Bella out and showed her that Bella had scraped her knee._

_"Oh dear, you're father mustn't see the stockings ripped..." Renee said, Charlie was always big on money, and didn't like Bella to ruin such things as stockins because he had always bought her expensive silk ones under Renee's request. "Edward, be a dear and go get a pair of Alice's." Renee said, he nodded his head and ran up the stairs to go retrieve them._

_"Ma'ma, he carried me." Bella said, a blush on her face, "I could have very well walked." Bella said smiling, Renee smiled too, her eyes crinkling at the sides._

_"That is because he likes you, darling." Renee said quietly as she caressed her daughter's face._

_"He likes me?"_

_"Aye. Oh, Edward, thank you, darling." Renee said as she grabbed the stockings and picked Bella up._

_"Ma'ma I can walk." Bella protested, Renee just ignored her and carried her off to help her change her stockings._

**- - - End of Flash Back- - -**

Bella had been woken up by a feeling of new warmth, she had then felt an hand caressing her hand, Bella's eyes opened to see Edward standing near her naked body.

"Good evening, Isabella." Edward said looking at her, smiling, she smiled back.

"Good evening, Edward." Bella said, letting Edward play with her fingers, he brought them up to his lips and kissed each one lightly.

"I'm sorry I had taken so long with the King." Edward said sincerely. Bella nodded her head in understanding.

"Of course, I understand." Bella said closing her eyes, feeling Edward's green eyes boring into her body.

"Are you well?" Edward asked, Bella opened her eyes to see Edward's eyes furrowed, Bella looked at him, confusion on her face.

"Of course I am, why would you think other wise?" Bella asked, Edward shrugged his shoulders lightly and looked down at her hand and his hand.

"I had just wondered, love." Edward said quietly, she felt his lips on her collar bone as she had closed her eyes. "The water is still warm, may I join you?" Edward asked, Bella nodded her head.

Edward undressed in front of her, his muscles prominant as he took off the white cotton shirt and let it lay on the floor, he had closed and locked the door, forbidding anyone to interrupt them. Bella scooted forward, allowing Edward to set behind her.

"May I wash your hair?" Edward asked, Bella smiled

"Jessica has already done so." Bella said quietly, Edward shrugged and wrapped his arms around Bella's naked torso.

"May I wash your hair a second time?" Edward asked, Bella smiled and nodded her head yes.

"If you wish to spoil me, then do so." Bella said smiling, Edward smiled and kissed her behind her ear, then on her shoulder.

"I always wish to spoil you, my darling."

That night, instead of her being his submissive, she was his lover. He had taken her in her bed as a lover, and did not require her to submit in any way shape or form. He had made love to her, and he was gentle, and was not forcing at all, he was not dominant, he had given her as much rein as he had. And they became one, harmoniously.

Bella slept soundly in Edward's arms... Dreaming of possible reasons for the need of marriage.


	7. Chapter 7: In the Middle of the Bed

**Dear Readers,  
I'm soooo glad you guys liked the last chapter. I figured it was time to let a loving, understanding Edward out, and lets face it, who doesn't love a nice, quite, supportive Edward. It just... makes you feel all squishy!!! (like a warm fuzzy feeling)  
Okay, so i KNOW you guys want some Lemons. I know you guys are like, where is the D/s stuff! I'm sorry, it's just, right now I'm kinda of focusing on the LOOOVE. Lol, but no worries, no worries. I am going to make this one a SMALL lemon. But I'm sure you guys will be appreciative anyways.**

**So, like, school sucks... swine flu is getting annoying. . . i have a cold... You all know I'm super sorry that I can't update as much as I'd like. School is hectic with all the classes I'm taking. Choraliers is demanding, and of course, the boyfriend isn't making it any easier. I'm trying to update, and I"m sorry they're so late, and I'm sorry they're not always what you expected. I've got a life, too, ya know? And I'm trying my hardest, I promise. Now, I have to finish this chapter and do my mountain of homework which includes Algebra II, Chem I, English II honors, and of course, Choir b.c my concert is soon. Wish me luck...**

**I hope you guys like this :) I worked extra hard on making a long chapter, with enough love and lemons to keep both parties extremely happy. :)**

**Enjoy.**

**-Megan**

In the Middle of the Bed.

Bella counted small little peices of chocolate, she was making a type of cookie with the one cook in the house, and she needed to count an even amount of chocolate because of how superstitious the cook was. Edward was standing, pacing in his study...

Edward was going insane. It has been a week since he was able to even take Bella. She was on her monthly, and was not able to do anything, she was laying in her bed most days, her family has always suffered from painful monthly bleeding. Edward shook his head at the thought of just getting a whore for the night, no, that would be disrespectful to his future Dutches. Edward sighed, he ran his calloused fingers through his already ruffled bronze hair. What could he do? Not very well take her forcibly while she had her monthly. He'd never take her forcibly at all, for that matter. Edward nibbled on his lip for a short period of time until he tasted the metallic taste of blood.

Edward walked out of his study into the kitchen where he knew Bella was. She was making chocolates with the cook, she wore a big smiled as she saw him come into the kitchen. Edward smiled at her, and he had hoped covered up his dissappointment, but by the looks in Bella's eyes, he had not. Perhaps it was his ruffled hair that tipped her off, or his sweaty hands, or maybe his stressed face. He was trying to smooth out everything, so that Bella did not feel so awful.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked him, he looked down, feeling almost embarrassed to admit it, but he had to explain it.

"Do you still have your monthly?" Edward asked quietly, Bella's eyes suddenly widened.

"Yes." Bella said in a quite, low, and unhappy voice, "If you wish I'll call upon one of the servants to get you a whore..." Bella said looking down at her slippers, Edward looked at her, his eyebrows furrowed with pain.

"No, I can wait, love." Edward said, Bella brought her face up and smiled, he smiled too, and took her chin and kissed the top of her head, and smiled. "You go on and watch the cook now." Edward said quietly and kissed her hand, "I have some things to attend to."

Edward walked to his study and looked over a bunch of papers that was for Mr. Derrick's home. Bella was badgering him so she could go see the children. She wanted to learn how to make chocolate so that she could bring some for the children and feel proud enough to admit she made it. Edward sighed and tried to busy himself with some work hopefully there was some estate that needed fixed, or some bills from the estates that he had recently fixed.

That petty filing seemed to work, but after a while his mind would wander too thinking about the valley that was between Isabella's breasts, the sweet beautiful pink of her nipples. Everything about her made him instantly ache with the need to be touched. He tried to remember what he did to get his mind off of this constant ache, and that was sleep with many woman at a time, which wouldn't suffice now. Not since he had already had the real thing that was a most exquisite Isabella.

A knock interrupted his thoughts; though his mind still cloudy with thoughts about Bella; there she stand before him.

"Yes?" Edward asked innocently, his eye brows raised with inquirey.

"Edward, you've been up here for hours, if you're in need of a service you could go and find a whore..." Bella said innocently, she looked down at the floor, her face blushing in crimson.

Edward stood up and looked at her, his face showing rage, possibly even embarrassment. "I do not require a whore. I require you." Edward sneared, Bella looked down and sighed. A moment passed, Edward's hands still on his desk, eyes still holding an angry look, and his chest still heaving with painful looking breaths.

A smile slowly appeared on Bella's face, and you could tell she was up to something indeed. Edward looked at her, his eye brows now arching and connecting together.

"Perhaps I could service you then." Bella said quietly.

"You're on your monthly." Edward scoffed at her as if she were a child.

"I could do it with my mouth..." Bella said quietly, Edward looked over, his eyebrows raised and he smiled. "If you'd like, Master." Bella said as she bowed to Edward; Edward's mouth parted slightly, as if he were going to protest.

"Is that what you want, Isabella?" Edward asked, there was no answer from Bella, "I said, is that what you wish, Isabella? Answer me."

"Only if it will please you, Master." Bella said quietly, she looked over at him, she went to her knees and looked up at him, hoping that what ever she was doing would make him happy.

"I do believe I would enjoy it, that is, if you do not mind?" Edward said, it was the first time ever that Edward had ever asked if a submissive if she minded. He couldn't very well make Bella do something in a barbaric manner, she was going to be his wife, and he had to give her some sign of self respect while they played their little games.

"Yes, Master." Bella said quietly, Edward stood infront of her and smiled.

"Then take off my trousers." Edward said in a dominating tone.

Bella did as he said and removed his trousers and everything else until Edward was standing naked and at attention to her. Edward smiled at her, as Bella looked up at him through her dark, brown eye lashes. Edward nodded and then Bella took that as her permission to begin.

She took him into her mouth, his warm skin in her mouth felt like hot lava to him, he could almost feel himself getting burnt on contact, and he loved it. Her tongue swept around the head of his cock, almost making him twitch with joy, with anticipation. He was waiting so long for a release, four days, almost five. It was pure torture for a sex addict such as himself, and with out him being able to bring whores into the house, it was almost unbearable.

Bella's mouth filled with him made him smile. He couldn't believe how beautiful her porciline face looked while it had his cock inside it. Her lips were turning a wonderful shade of pink, her cheeks brought inward to give him more pleasure, just as he had told her to do. Her tongue touched his shaft and made him shiver with lust. He closed his eyes, ignoring the beautiful image of Isabella sucking him.

Edward helped Bella keep up the speed, and he held her head steady while he pumped into her sucking mouth, her delicious tongue waiting for him every time he pumped in and out of her mouth. Edward sighed and smiled to himself as he felt himself almost ready to release his seed into her mouth, his balls tightening.

"So very close, my Isabella. Ready yourself." Edward told her as he rubbed her head, appreciatively, even.

A large groan erupted from his lips as he felt his release and his seed spread into Isabella's mouth, which she swallowed gratefully. After swallowing all that Edward gave her, Bella released him from her mouth, and she wiped her lips in a mannerly fashion. A smile went to her lips, and Edward looked down at her and smiled.

"Thank you, Bella." Edward said to her, she smiled up and nodded to Edward. Edward gave her his hand to help her up, and she stood up, looking him in his green eyes with her brown eyes.

"You're welcome, Edward." Bella said smiling, Edward smiled back.

"Are you going to the Derricks today?" Edward inquired as he walked over to his desk, he was going to give her some money in order to stop and buy treats of some sort.

"No, not today, I plan to wait after my monthly, so I do not appear irritable or angry to the children, you know how I can get sometimes..." Bella said as she wiped her hands on her gown, it was a nervous habit she had acquired when she was smaller.

"Come," Edward pulled her to his desk, and he smiled at her, he sat down in his chair and looked up at her as she looked over his shoulder. He put his hand in a small antique box that was made for him as a child, he had called it his hope chest, and inside it held a few pieces of sentimental things. One of which was a necklace he had bought for Isabella when they were younger, but she never gave him the chance to give it to her, as it were, she was pulled away for her lady training, and when she returned a woman, Edward had almost forgotten her, how he could not understand, but he had. The necklace had gone untouched, until now.

He pulled out the necklace he bought so many years ago at a market, from an elderly Indian woman who had made it. It was a necklace with an I charm, which he had put on himself, with the help of the Indian lady and it was surrounded by the most beautiful blue sparkling beads that the Indian woman had made. Bella's eyes instantly looked at the necklace with shock, and appreciation.

"Kneel down so I can put it on you." Edward requested in a very soft, gentle tone. Bella did as Edward asked, and kneeled down, holding her hair up so that he could tye it behind her neck.

"It's wonderful." Bella said as she touched the stirling sliver I that hung in the center, she caressed it with such appreciation.

"I bought it long ago, I am sure the woman who made it is long gone, however, I bought it when I was about thirteen, for you, but then you went away to learn womanly ways, and I had... Selfishly forgotten you, and I was looking through my hope chest, in hopes to find something that had not been full-filled, and I would have to say, there is but one thing left in there that hasn't been filled yet." Edward said in thought, Bella stood and looked into his green eyes, they were clouded with though, and it was sincere thought.

"What has not been fullfilled?" Bella inquired, her finger tips still moving across the sliver I. Edward's green eyes met Bella's, and he smiled.

"To full-fill my destiny, to have a family... With you." Edward said, Bella's head lifted, her head now wandering with thoughts of what exactly that met. She knew it had to do with why the marriage was arranged, and why it had dealt with the King.

"Destiny? Pray tell." Bella requested with some authority in her voice, Edward faked a smile and had a dreamy look in his green eyes.

"Just, I had always known you were the right one for me." Edward said quietly. Bella sighed, she knew she wasn't going to get the real story, no matter how much he'd accidentally let any words close to of it slip out, he'd not divulge the whole truth.

"Thank you, Edward, it's truly magnificent." Bella said smiling down at him, he nodded and smiled at her.

"Just a token." Edward said, as if it had been something old, and over used.

"Of?"

"Excuse me?" Edward asked, he furrowed his eyebrow in confusion.

"A token of what, Edward?"

"Of my love." Edward said effortlessly, his eyes were clear, sincere, even. She smiled and nodded, she kissed his cheek and looked at the grandfather clock which ticked at the far side of Edward's office.

"It's almost dinner." Bella said quietly, Edward looked up and nodded.

"So it is. Go dress, I'll be down shortly." Edward said quietly.

Edward marvled at himself in the mirror for a while, thinking of how young he looked, how young everyone in his family looked. His mother, Esme, had no wrinkle on her perfect, angel face. Her eyes were always so warm, and knowing, they were a wonderful crystal blue. His father's eyes, so green, and mysterious. Alice's eyes were the same as Esme's maybe a bit darker, with mystery. Emmett got the full thrash of mother's looks, his eyes a baby blue, which showed honor, and love. Edward looked into his eyes.

His eyes did not say mystery, did not say honesty, nor love. It said danger. He always hated looking to the mirror to see his glassy, green eyes that were always in a clouded glaze after having been satisfied. Edward cleared his throat one last time and then fixed his color on his shirt, he looked at his messy, unruly hair. The bronze was extra red today, perhaps because his hands had grease on them, and he kept ruffling his hair. Perhaps because he was frustrated all day until Isabella relieved him. Edward shrugged, with any way, he'd figure it out.

Edward walked down, and joined Bella at the table, Bella still touching, still admiring the wonderful necklace that had been placed upon her wonderful, graceful, elegant neck. Jessica, was the first to notice.

"Why Ma'am, that's a wonderful necklace." Jessica said, reaching out to touch the wonderful, untarnished, silver that hung from Bella's necklace.

"Thank you, Jessica, it was a gift."

"From whom?" Jessica asked, her questions angered Edward, what business of hers was it where Bella had gotten the necklace? The fact of the matter was is that it was on her neck now, and that her dirty whore hands should not be touching it.

"From me." Edward said in a stable, monotone voice which hinted at annoyance.

"Well, you've good taste, my Lord." Jessica said curtsying and walking out of the room. Bella looked down at her plate and pushed her grape around with her fork.

"Are you not hungry, Isabella?" Edward asked as he cut into the fine pork steak that was placed on his plate.

"Not exactly, Edward." Bella said quietly, "I find my stomach a bit upset."

"Why?" Edward asked, his fork and knife placed aside, his face white washed with worry. Bella fanned her hand at him, as if for him to brush it off.

"I'm fine Edward." Bella said as she began to eat a grape carefully, trying not to taste the wonderful taste of the juicy, succulent fruit. As soon as the juices squirted into her mouth, she began to gag.

"That is it, I'm calling upon a doctor." Edward stood up from the table, Bella stood as well.

"No, Edward, I beg of you. I am fine." Bella pleaded, Edward looked at her, he walked over and held her face in his hands, his green eyes staring into her green, opaque eyes.

"How is this so when a mere grape sickens you. Tell me what ailes you, so that I may make you better." Edward pleaded her, Bella put her hand ontop of his hand which was placed on her cheek.

"Nothing ails me." Bella denied.

"Then you are a liar at best." Edward said in pain, why would she not share this with him?

"I'm not lying. I am not sick, Edward." Bella defended, her heart obviously hurt by such an accusation.

"Then why does food sicken you? Surely it is not your monthly." Edward scoffed at her, hoping to get the answer out of her from acting so bitter.

"It is your seed," she said in a small voice. "It sickens my stomach for a while." Bella said quietly.

Edward's face fell, how could he be so ignorant. Of course, it was his seed, his seed was of course not the best tasting he was sure of it. Edward sat down, and Bella returned to her seat, in walked Jessica, because she heard raised voices.

"Something wrong, My Lord?" Jessica asked.

"No, not at all. Get spearmint from the kitchen, it would seem some thing's bothered Bella's stomach." Edward said as he placed his pointer finger at his left temple and began to massage.

"As you wish." Jessica said as she walked away.

"I'm sorry. A woman is to never disrespect you in such a manner." Bella said as she placed her head in her hands, her elbows resting on the table, her plate pushed out into the center of the table.

"You do not disrespect me, love. You tell me the truth, which is honoring me." Edward said quietly, he took a glass and filled it with a near by brandy bottle and drank it slowly.

"Do you wish me to leave?" Bella asked, her head still down, her hands playing with each other on the top of the desk.

"Do you wish to be excused?" Edward asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"No."

"Then no, I do not wish you to leave." Edward said quietly, "I would actually like to talk about the Derricks." Edward said, he began to eat his steak as Jessica came in with a bowl full of fresh spearmint leaves for Bella to chew on.

"Thank you." Bella said quietly to her, and then look to Edward, "what is it?" Bella asked as she placed a leaf in her mouth gently.

"They seem like a very nice family, do they not?" Edward asked, Bella looked up and smiled.

"Why of course."

"Do you believe I should invite them to the Christmas party next week? It is after all the end of November." Edward said quietly, Bella smiled.

"I believe that is a delightful idea, Edward."

"Splendid, next week, after Thanksgiving you can go on a trip, bring the children presents and sweets, and then tell them of the party." Edward said smiling as he took one of his grapes and pealed the skin off of it skillfully.

"I would enjoy that," she said smiling.

Dinner finished with Edward eating his fill and Bella chewing on half a bowl of spearmint leaves. Bella went to her room, to marvel on the necklace that Edward had gave her, and Edward went to his chambers and laid in his bed for hours. He thought about when he first had bought the necklace. It was the first time his father had let him go to the market on his own, because he had now trusted Edward not to buy something useless and something that was piece of junk.

- - - Flash Back- - -

"_What type of stones are these?" A young Edward asked an elderly woman. She turned around to see Edward grasping a necklace with blue beads._

_"Why those are from a mountain, it is from my home villiage." The old lady said smiling._

_"What is it called?" Edward inquired, intriqued by the shine of the beads._

_"We call them blue sandies." The woman said smiling, "well, I do."_

_Edward smiled, the elderly woman had a crinkled smile, her dark brown eyes were very knowledgeable. Her clothes were made of deer skin, and her hair was done in grey Indian braids which had red feathers in them._

_"What type of feathers are those?" Edward asked, the woman touched her hair, a smile was found on her face again, she smiled at him, laughing quietly._

_"Such an inquisitive boy, aren't you?" She asked smiling._

_"I just like to ponder where things come from and if they are worth they're price."_

_"I paid nothing for these here feathers. I got them off of a robin." She said quietly, touching her hair once again to refer to the feathers._

_"And it just let you take them, pluck them right from it's breast, did you?" Edward asked skeptical._

_"No, no, dear child. I never pluck, no." She shook her head laughing, "I had one as a pet once, I did. She'd shead these feathers and grown new ones. I'd clean her cage and I'd keep them for my hair." She said smiling, Edward smiled._

_"How much for the necklace?" Edward said holding up the necklace._

_"Oh, boy, it's very expensive." The woman said looking at him, a look of sympathy crossed her face._

_"I'm one of the richest dukes around. How much?" Edward asked patiently. The woman raised her eye brows and pointed to the price, Edward smiled and pulled out twice that._

_"This is more than needed, child." The woman said sweetly._

_"Consider it a thank you, for the story, and also, pay for something I do believe I need help with." Edward said as he pulled out a silver I from his pocket. "I need to place this in the center." Edward said smiling with his crooked smile._

_"I've just the thing." The woman said, she took the I and the necklace and skillfully put them together and held it to Edward._

_"Thank you, ma'am." Edward said smiling._

_"My name is Ravenwing. What is yours?" The old lady said smiling._

_"Edward Cullen." Edward said smiling._

_"It was nice to meet you, Edward."_

_"As you, Ravenwing."_

- - - End of Flash Back- - -

Edward arose from his bed, and walked to Bella's room where he found her reading a book on her bed.

"Something the matter, Edward?" Bella asked quietly, her body falling from her bed, meeting him half way across her room.

"Would you allow me to keep your bed warm?" Edward requested, Bella smiled and nodded.

"But of course." Bella said, she layed in the center of the bed, and Edward crawled in with her, kissing her neck and humming a sweet sound in her ear.

"Edward?"" Bella asked, Edward smiled to himself.

"Yes, my love?" Edward said smiling into her shoulder.

"Tomorrow is my last day of my monthly."

Edward went to bed with a smile on his face, his hands wrapped around Isabella's body and Bella fell asleep her hands on her chest, her fingers touching the silver I which filled her with such joy. Her heart filling with joy of Edward, her new life, her wonderful gifts that Edward had so graciously given her, and of course one thing that had made her more joyfull.

Edward was finally warming the center of her bed, the warmth of his heart was warming her and also her bed, which was something that no man could ever take a way from her and Edward, not even the King himself.


	8. Chapter 8: When the Stars Turn Blue

**Dear Readers,  
Happy New Year :) Sorry I haven't written in a while :-/ my computer broke, kinda... and well, I recently gotten carpol tunnel and.. yeah, pretty much it. How is everyone in this new year? Good, I hope. So, I was sitting down, counting down the months until my Junior year is over, and I realized that well, I'm going be a senior soon! I'm so excited, yet so very nervous, because I have to take the SATs and to be quite honest, my PSATs scores SUCKED.... So, not really looking forward to next year...**

**I do not own the Duke of St. Raven. I borrowed him from Ms Jo Beverly. :) An awesome romance writter.**

**So, when we left off, Bella was going to have a nice Christmas party and she was going to invite the Derricks. Lol, so, yeah, I guess that's where this will start back up. Enjoy.**

**Enjoy.**

**Megan.**

_When the Stars Turn Blue._

Isabella watched as the sky darkened, and how she waited for the Derricks to come. She couldn't wait to see the children. It's been weeks and she knew that the kids would enjoy a nice treat. She smoothed out her peach velvet dress that was long and poofy at the ends. She looked at the large clock that was at the far end of the east wall, it was eight... Almost everyone had already arrived.

Bella's hair was in french twist, single ringlets of curls cascaded down her shoulders, and she looked at her gloved hands. Peach silk with small pearls on the edges of the seams. She sighed, oh, it was wonderful being wealthy, but she couldn't help but think about all the others who have to do with out such fine things. She looked up at the clock, and then turned to the door, but felt someone's strong hand on her shoulder. She twirled around, hoping to see the person and smack him. Edward wouldn't be appreciative of someone grabbing his future bride in such a manner.

"I've recieved a notice." said the voice, which happened to be Edward's. She looked into the beautiful, but pale green eyes of Edward Cullen.

"What is it?" Bella asked, Edward sighed and shrugged.

"Mrs. Derricks has fallen quite ill. They wont be coming, Isabella." Edward sighed, "the doctor said it's just the baby making the woman's stomach go sour." Edward said as his view fell upon the doctor of the unwealthy, yet sick. Mr. Snow. He was a doctor, and he was good, but preferred to work on the less fortunate, just because it was a good idea.

"I see..." Bella sighed, she was deeply let down.

"Come now, we'll take sugared pineapple to the kids tomorrow, I promise it." Edward said as he pulled her by her shoulders into the ball room. Everyone was having a good time. The Elsie twins were singing in their drunken haze. They were old ladies, but kind. Both never married, both wealthy, though. Bella never really could figure out why, until she met them at a party. They were all too girlish, and they liked their brandy well.

"Edward, is Alice about to announce?" Bella asked looking around for Alice.

Alice had been hiding from the public eye for quite some time so nobody could figure out her so... delicate state. Her small body was fast to turn plump. She was so excited to be having a child. Very excited. How Rosalie and Alice loved babes. Now, Bella loved children as well, but she never had pictured herself a mother. No. She always saw her self much like the Elsie twins. Grace Elsie was a secretary for many years and she had worked until she was fourty four. And by that time, no man had ever wanted her, she was too old. For god-sake, twenty was too old... Lynda Elsie never fashioned herself marriage. She always wanted to explore. And she did. Lynda was the most interesting person Bella had ever met, however, she had liked her rum from being on ships with rather questionable men..

The Elsie twins were un-married, however, Lynda Elsie had two children, and Grace Elsie had one. Well... Nobody ever said they were saints. Grace had one child to her employer, which was why she never married, because everyone saw her as tainted. Lynda had two children to a pirate of sorts, and she never told anyone who. Everyone just assumed he had died and Lynda just hadn't wanted to talk about it. They were all boys.

Alice stood then, in front of all the guests. Her dress a powder blue, and it had matched her eager eyes. A large smile was planted on her face and Jasper's face. Everyone fell silent.

"The Duchess Alice Cullen-Whitlock and Duke Jasper Whitlock." Announced the footmen. Jasper smiled at the audience, as if he had just produced a wonderful play.

"Good evening, everyone." Alice greeted.

"We do hope you're enjoying yourselves. We've our brother ,Edward to thank." Jasper said smiling to him.

"We've some excellent news. If you cannot tell." Alice said holding her small plump belly.

"We're expecting." Jasper said smiling, his eyes on Alice, her eyes on him.

Everyone in the crowed was shocked except for a few.

"I told you, Gracy, I told you." Said Lynda Elsie to her sister. Lynda hick-upped and everyone had cast a giggle.

"On that note," Alice said with a small chuckle, "we hope you all a happy holiday, and I believe my brother, Edward, has something to say." Alice said smiling to Edward and Bella. Edward's eyes were shinning a wonderful jade color, and his smile was infallible.

"Good evening everyone." Edward greeted them gracefully as they walked up the stairs and stood on the landing. "We do hope everyone is enjoyin this party of Christmas," Edward paused, "I have grand news. Lady Isabella Swan and I are going to be married with in the new year." Edward said holding Bella's hand to his lips, and kissing it in front of everyone.

There were a bunch of awws, and ooos. Bella blushed as everyone had whispered what a wonderful couple, or she had frowned at the few people who had said she wasn't good enough to be a Duchess, but as always, the Elsie twins had made her smile.

"What wonderful beautiful babies those two will breed." Said Gracy Elsie. Lynda Eslie shushed her sister and smiled at Bella.

"Such a grand addition to the Cullen Family, I'm sure." Lynda said smiling at the two. Bella smiled back, the Elsie twins were into the brandy, and they were starting to feel the hearty effects of a good tot.

Carlisle came over, a long with Esme and hugged us both, Bella smiled and took a deep breath in as Esme hugged her, the smell of Lilac filled her nostrils. The smells she remembered from crying into Esme when her mother had fallen ill and died.

"Congratulations my darlings." Esme said stretching a hand to Edward's back of his neck and Bella's back of her neck. "You are quite a wonderful addition to this family, Bella." Esme said smiling. Carlisle shook the hand of Edward, and took Bella's hand and kissed it.

"Congratulations, my children." Carlisle said in his polite, beautiful manner. His beautiful blue eyes shinning bright, almost like a Sapphire. Rosalie and Emmett walked over, and so did Alice and Jasper. Alice looked amazing.

Alice wore a silver dress that had been tight, but not too tight to not show her belly. It was just a small belly, and you could tell it was a pregnant belly. She smiled, her smile so bright, so beautiful. Pregnancy did make a woman beautiful, well, that's what Bella had always heard. Alice did look radiant, and she was so cheerful, but according to Jasper she's been having rapid mood swings all week. Heat flashes as well, but Dr. Cullen said that that is perfectly normal in a young woman who is pregnant. He says it's a good sign that the baby is getting everything properly.

Everyone mingled, everyone talked to almost everyone. Bella wandered to an empty room which had a tray of coffee, black, tick, and very bitter. She looked at it a moment and then put some in a cup along with three lumps of sugar. She turned her head when she heard someone sneeze, she blushed as soon as she realized it was Edward.

"God Bless you." Bella said smiling to him, he smiled back.

"What made you come to a room where no one is, love?"

"Too many of people. Not that I mind, but I started to feel a bit.. spacious myself." Bella said trying to search for the word.

"Trying the European Coffee?" Edward asked.

Edward had a taste for coffee, as for most of the world still drank tea, but it did not have the kick that Edward so much enjoyed. He began to drink it once he came home from a trip in Italy when he was fifteen. His father had grown a liking to it, and so had his brothers. His mother and sisters still liked to drink tea, spiced tea, usually. Edward and his father and brother's would drink the bitter beverage by them selves during family meetings and what not.

"Yes, I've tried it before. Quite good." Bella said sipping her now sweet bitter concoction. She smiled, it brought a buzz to her soul, it made her want to jump around.

"Love, no one is here..." Edward said walking to her, placing her cup down on the tray of which she had gotten it. "No body will interrupt us.." Edward said quietly, "and I know this drawing room is your favorite." Edward cupped her face, kissing her lips gently.

"What would you like to do, Edward?"

"Bend you over this sofa. I think you'll look very beautiful displayed to me like that." Edward said, Bella walked over to the sofa and leaned over it, her belly on the edge of the back of the curved sofa.

"Yes, very beautiful." Edward said circling her, touching her bodice, her rear. He growled when he reached her skirts. "Curses." Edward mumbled. Bella could not control herself, she let a giggle out. She was wearing three skirts and a petti coat. "What was that Isabella?"

"Nothing Master." Bella fell silent.

"No, no I believe you snickered at me." Edward said in distaste.

"Yes Master. I am sorry." Bella said looking down, she closed her eyes.

"Do you deserve a punishment?" Edward asked.

"What ever you see fit, Master."

"Yes, I believe I've been letting you get away with far too much."

Edward bent her over the sofa more, and smacked her bottom. Bella let out a little yelp, but muffled herself with a throw pillow which was laying dully on the golden cashmere sofa. Bella's eyes welled with excitement as she felt his hand smack her bare bottom yet again. Pain, but excitement welled through her veins and saliva pooled in her mouth. Edward's eyes turned an electric green and all that mattered right now was his attraction to Bella, his hands felt on fire and itched to touch her with every smack he laid on her bare bottom.

After smacking her butt five times, his hands began to worship her back side, he smiled as he felt her legs quiver with under her. He smile and took a long inhale of her sweet smelling nectar. He smiled and put his hands to her wet centre where she needed him most. He smiled and then shoved two fingers within her. She moaned a deep moan.

"My, my. What an experience, you're so much tighter this way, love." Edward said as he let his fingers gently move in and out slowly and smoothly. Bella could only mumbled a moan. "I do believe you need something larger in there, to fill you up more, don't you, Isabella?"

"Yes. Please." Bella panted, she couldn't take it any longer. She pushed back onto his pelvis, but to her surprise, felt sudden sting at her buttocks. He smacked her, he had disciplined her. She gasp, she didn't expect that! But slowly, Edward pushed into her, his pelvis moving painfully slow for the both of them. As soon as he was all the way inside of her, they both let out a moan of Ecstasy.

"You've better hold on Isabella, I'm going to fuck you so hard you're not going to be able to walk." Edward whispered into her ear.

The sound made Isabella's body tingle and she felt like she could float on air. Making love with Edward, whether it be rough, soft, loving, it did not matter. It always got Isabella this certain high from it. She loved the feeling of being filled up with him. She loved the thought of perhaps making a babe by this, by having a child.

As Edward kept his pace up, faster and faster, pleasing himself and Isabella, Bella's mind went blank and she couldn't even say one word, She could barely let a moan escape. But it managed, which made Edward slam into her harder, faster, if even possible. Edward let out a groan and with the final thrust, him and Isabella both came and let a groan out. Edward laid on Bella's back, his forehead on the nape of her neck. He sighed into it.

"That was wonderful, Bella." Edward said to her, as he stood up and pulled up his breeches. Bella stood up and fixed her skirts. Her face was red, flushed with a small film of sweat on her forehead. Edward smiled and looked at her, lovingly.

"I love you, Isabella Swan."

"As I love you, Edward Cullen."

Edward kissed Bella's sweaty forehead and she smiled to herself, a smile which was brought on by thinking of a babe. The door opened, and in walked Jasper and Alice, both of them having an egar face on.

"Oh," Alice said, a blush turning to her face.

"It's alright, Alice, we were just leaving." Edward said smiling at his little sister, he patted her on her small little head, and he shook Jasper's hand, Jasper's face wasn't quite as silent as Alice's. They were there to do the same thing Bella and Edward were there to do. Only, they'd be gentler because of Alice having a baby and all.

"Ah, there is the Duke of St. Raven, excuse me, Bella." Edward said as he kissed her forehead, along walked a tall, handsome man with black hair and rather tan skin. He was a new heir. Twenty five, and he had a large plantation. His uncle had died, and left the family fortune to him, his only living descendant.

It was said that St. Raven had always been quite temper-mental, he was always a hot head as a child and he'd frequently have tantrums at where he'd destroy his possessions. Jessica worked for him for a short while, and told Bella that he never once hit anyone in the house for not a reason. He was very temper-mental, yes, but he only destroyed possesions which were in his way.

St. Raven was handsome. His dark black hair was wavy. His brown, tanned skin showed that he liked to ride horses, shirtless. His eyes were a faded grey and his lips were a thin line. However, those lips looked kissable, they looked very skilled, as well. He walked toward Edward, and they greeted each other, a smile appeared on St. Raven's face, and it became conclusive that he was happy, had a wonderfully beautiful smile and was comfortable in Edward's presents. Edward walked St. Raven over to Emmett, and they shook hands as well. Emmett smiled at St. Raven and gave him a polite shove, as if he was jesting with him. Bella sighed.

Was it wrong to be attracted to St. Raven?

Of course not, she told her self. It was perfectly fine to be attracted to someone, so long as she hadn't expressed the attraction and as long as she stayed true to her Edward; yes, she said to herself; everything will be fine.

Bella walked over to the refreshments and poured herself a small glass of brandy, she turned to leave the refreshments when she bumped into a rather large mass of muscle.

"Please excuse me!" Bella said in a shocked voice, she hadn't met to almost spill brandy on this nice man's suit. The man turned around, long black hair sleek and around his face. His skin russet and smooth, his eyes dark, almost black, looking down at her. His lips forming a smile, and his bright white teeth showing laughter.

"No, no, Dutches, excuse me." Said the man, Bella giggled and smacked the man playfully on the arm.

"Sir Black, I never would have guessed." Bella said smiling, her face heated.

"Ah, yes, 'tis I." Jacob said smiling at her, his hand holding a brandy as well. "I've some grand news myself," Jake said as he sipped his brandy.

"Prey tell." Bella said, leaning up against a piller in the large ball room, Jake smiled.

"I am to be married as well." Jake said smiling, Bella's mouth hung agape for a moment until Jake had kindly shut it for her by lifting her chin with the knuckle of his pointer finger.

"I.. I hadn't.. To who?" Bella stumbled on her words.

Suddenly her corset was too tight. Suddenly her hair was pulled back too tight, making her dizzy. Making her unable to focus on a single thread of cloth which was gracefully put upon Jacob's body. Her breasts heaved as she attempted to find air in her lungs which would help slow her quickening heart.

"To Lady Renesme of Clearwater Shire." Jacob said quietly, lifting his drink to a man across the room.

"She's a bit young." Bella said, as she sipped her brandy and still fought to find air.

"Sixteen, and she will make a wonderful bride." Jacob argued.

"If you go for someone who is that young to bore your children, then yes, I suppose so." Bella said looking at him, Jacob's smile evaporated, and a frown took it's place.

"That's what this is about, Isabella? Pride?" Jacob scoffed, "you would have rathered a Duke instead of a Sir, I am sorry I was not good enough for you." Jacob whispered in a harsh tone, Bella's face heated up.

"That is not-!" Bella fought to find why she hadn't accepted Jacob's marriage proposal. She found no logical explanation.

"Renesme is young, yes, but she will make a fine wife." Jacob paused.

Bella's face was flushed with color. Tears threatened the rims of her chocolate eyes, and her freckles just now appeared to be an amber color. She looked as if her skin was scorched with hot embers that had omitted from a fire. Her face looked as if she was struck hard against her face, or her back with a whip.

"Bella-" Jacob tried to fix what he had said, if he had hurt her, he'd intended to fix it.

"I.." Bella attempted yet again to find words. She could not find any, nor could she find air in her lungs.

"We both knew we'd never marry, Bella. We both knew you and Edward were destined to be together, ever since you were children." Jacob tried to cheer her up, a smile from his beautiful white teeth almost always did the trick.

Nothing.

Bella couldn't do anything. The only thing she was doing was looking up at the ceiling and breathing heavy, and perhaps blinking her eyes four times with in a minute. Bella felt paralyzed.

This is what it feels like, Bella thought to herself.

A broken heart, which is full of love for another, yet broken by a different man. She had said to herself so many times that she did not love Jacob, that they were friends, mates, but no, she had been wrong, because this should not hurt as much as it does. This should not feel like she is being broiled alive by white hot embers of a fire.

Bella felt a cold hand on her cheek, her eyes floated down, the cold hand soothing her face that had felt like a flame.

"Are you feeling ill, darling?" Esme asked, her eyes glazed with concern.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. I just feel a slight bit faint." Bella said, her eyes searching for Jacob, but it would seem as if he had walked away, until she realized, he was behind her, and she had turned away from him.

Bella licked her lips and her eyes slowly returned to normal and so did her heart beat. She looked at Esme, who still held her hands with care, stroking them softly, as if she had known was was wrong with her, Esme smiled, her lips beautiful in the smile she had offered.

"We all love more than one, Bella. But we can only be with one we love." Esme paused, she looked at Jacob, "you understand?" Esme asked cautiously, Bella nodded her head.

"Yes," a weak voice said, Bella could not recognize it as her own, Esme smiled and a frost of tears went to her eyes. She smiled thoughtfully at Bella.

"I loved another other than Carlisle." Esme said, Bella's lips parted in astonishment. "Yes, astonishing, I know. I chose Carlisle, though. You're mother helped me figure it out. You see, you can always love one, but you love one more." Esme paused. "You love Jacob, but you love Edward more." Esme said, she shrugged. "Every woman who is as intelligent as us do find their selves conflicted with such a problem." Esme pushed her hair back behind her ear, her beautiful earrings hanging down to the hallow of her throat.

"Isabella?"

There was a voice behind them, a beautiful, melodic voice. Bella turned to see Edward.

"Yes?" Bella said quietly, avoiding his beautiful crystal green eyes.

"May I steal you away to dance?" Edward offered his gloved hand like the perfect gentlemen. Bella blushed and took his hand into her gloved hand.

"Why kind Sir, I'd love to."

"That is kind Duke, Madam."

"Well in that case, I am the Duchess." Bella said,

They laughed as he escorted her to the center of the ball room where all the couples were waltzing slowly.

"Something bothering you dear?" Edward asked, Bella looked behind him, and there stood Jacob.

Jacob's black eyes were on Bella and Edward. Edward just hugged Bella closer, and everything seemed right to them, the only thing that was bugging Bella was something that Esme had said.

_'I chose Carlisle, you're mother helped me figure it out.'_

Who was Esme in love with before?

Charlie?


End file.
